We're sorry Foxy
by Burnbee
Summary: It's all just a game to them, but to him it's real. He doesn't know the rules of their game and they plan to keep it that way, until they try to attack him and their local Fox saves the day. Eventual Mike x Foxy. Mentions Bonnie x Chica. rated for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

2:30 AM. he was dead! he was so dead! he raced through the building.  
"oh god! oh god! oh god!" Mike whimpered. he slid into the office and slammed the doors shut. he could head Bonnie and Chica slam into them and sighed. "I will never be late again." Mike panted. he'd forgotten about his job as he was visiting his mother in the local hospital. he checked the door lights then checked the camera's, sighing when he found the trouble makers, and opened the doors. Chica sat in the kitchen rubbing her beak.  
"ouch! that night guards a jerk!" Chica exclaimed. Bonnie nodded rubbing his nose.  
"here let me help you with that Chica." Bonnie said. he bent her beak back to it's original shape.  
"thanks Bonnie." Chica smiled. Bonnie nodded.  
"so? how'd it go?" Freddy ask tauntingly.  
"he runs about as fast as that stupid Fox!" Chica hissed.  
"I told you. when I used the computer to look him up he was a world champion runner." Freddy chuckled. Bonnie and Chica glared at him.  
"look all we want to do is get out hands on him and claim him as ours." Bonnie said. Freddy laughed.  
"if anyone's going to claim him it's going to be me." Freddy said. "your not going to claim him and get him to join into your weird relationship." Freddy laughed.  
"shut up! you know the rules, who ever gets to him first wins and we decided we love each other and if one of us gets him, he's ours!" Chica said. then headed out to try and get Mike. they hadn't told Foxy of this, for they didn't like him, Foxy just simply liked to see if he was fast enough to get into the office. he peaked out of the curtain and waived, smirking, at the camera. he could hear Mike yelp.  
"no! keep your ass in there Foxy!" Mike exclaimed. Foxy's ears drooped. why didn't anyone like him? he'd never hurt anyone. Mike swallowed hard and screamed slamming the door shut, seeing Chica. he checked Pirate's Cove again and Foxy was completely off stage, but still there. "no! thats not fair!" Mike swallowed hard. he screamed loudly when Freddy came through the door. Mike whimpered softly and backed up, hitting the other door button. he froze hearing a growl. he swallowed hard and turned his head, there stood Foxy. "o-oh god! I'm dead!" Mike cried. he scrambled away from them both, but Foxy seemed to follow him. he backed him into a corner and faced Freddy, growling.  
"beat it Fox! he's mine!" Freddy growled . Foxy pulled out his sword.  
"bring it fat ass." Foxy smirked. they fought. Foxy seemed to be loosing, parts of him flew off everywhere. Mike watched horrified as the bear ripped one of the Fox's ears off. Mike cried out ducking when he was almost hit with a stapler. Foxy managed to fight Freddy out of the office and slammed the door shut. he turned panting and angry, looking at Mike. Mike whimpered and pressed into the wall, pulling his legs to his chest. Foxy dropped his sowrd and knelt down infront of Mike. "are ye okay?" Foxy ask panting.  
"ar-are you going to kill me?" Mike ask, face streaming with tears. Foxy seemed shocked and his ears drooped. everyone would always look at him and assume the worst. he couldn't help the way he looked. he shook his head, looking hurt at Mike.  
"why would I do that? I jus' saved yer life." Foxy said. Mike still looked unsure as tears ran down his face. he flinched when the animatronic reached his paw out. he closed his eye's tightly and prepaired for death, but all he felt was a gentle touch on his cheeks. he sniffled and looked fear fully at Foxy, who was wiping his tears away. "are ye hurt?" Foxy ask. Mike looked himself over, noticing his bruises and a cut, from sissors being thrown.  
"i-it's just a little blood. I-I should be okay." Mike said. Foxy didn't accept that for an answer and brought over the first aid kit. he bandaged Mike's leg, after tearing his pants away from the wound. Mike watched him and spotted something. he cried out and scrambled back. Foxy swung around with Mike's chair and slammed it across Bonnie's face. the rabbit stumbled back and growled at Foxy, tackling him and ripping his tail off, Foxy screatched. he reached for his sword, but Bonnie broke it in half and tossed it asside. Mike cried out loudly when pat of the broken blade lodged it's self into his arm. since it was the blade, he couldn't pull it out. Foxy roared in anger and kicked Bonnie off him, throwing him out of the room. he shut that door as well and turned to the breaker on the wall. he shut off the power for the doors and they stayed shut. he knelt beside Mike again, looking torn and tired.  
"this may 'urt, but it needs to come out." Foxy said. Mike nodded slightly, turning his head away as Foxy grabed the blade. he cried out when Foxy pulled the blade out of his arm. Foxy worked quickly and bandaged the wound. "are ye alright? he didn' get ye any where else?" Foxy ask. Mike shook his head, staring fearfully at the Fox. Foxy's ear drooped slightly, seeing the fear in his eye's and stood, walking over to his tail. he tried to get a good look at where it was supposed to be at, but he couldn't. Mike, seeing his ear and hook lay on the floor, shakingly stood and grabed them. he shakingly tapped Foxy's back and the Fox looked at him. "yeah lad?" Foxy ask.  
"thanks... I-I could fix you i-if you'd let me." Mike said. Foxy looked shocked and he narrowed his eye's.  
"what kind a game ye playin' lad?" Foxy growled. no one ever offered to help him, hell, the owner of the resturant had to pay twice the ammount of money he payed to get the others fixed, just so someone would fix him up. Mike flinched back, trembling slightly. he looked fearfully at Foxy.  
"n-no game... y-you helped me. I-I wanna he-help you." Mike replied. he held up the parts he'd found slightly. "I-I can f-fi-fix you up. I k-know how." Mike added. Foxy's glare softened and he nodded slightly. Mike swallowed and walked closer. he looked up and blushed slightly. "yo-your going to have to kneel down or something." Mike said, being extremely short. Foxy nodded and sat down. the others watched the exchange through the windows. Mike managed to put Foxy's ear back in, apologizing quickly when the Fox flinched in pain. Foxy nodded and Mike held up the hook. "ca-can I see your arm?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded and held up his right arm. Mike frowned slightly. "I don't think this one's going to go back in as smoothly. th-thi smight hurt." Mike said. Foxy nodded watching him as he worked. he yelped and jerked slightly. "sorry! sorry!" Mike exclaimed jumping back. Foxy winced rubbing his arm.  
"it's alright." Foxy replied. he stood and he tail fell from his lap. Mike picked it up and looked it over.  
"I may have to call a repair man for this." Mike muttered. he saw Foxy's ears droop and went over to the desk. "let's see... ah-ha!" Mike exclaimed. he pulled out a manual.  
"what be that lad?" Foxy ask. Mike held it up for the Fox.  
"it's your manual. Frank, the owner, had these in a box at his house, so he put them here. I remembered seeing them. I wonder if it can tell me how to fix your tail..." Mike said. he flipped through the book and after about thirty minutes, Foxy's tail was back in place, wrapped with bandages to keep it tight.  
"thank ye Mike." Foxy nodded swishing his tail.  
"does this mean he won?" Chica ask pouting. Freddy shook his head.  
"not yet." Freddy replied. "we can't let that thing win." Freddy growled. they turned back to the window. Mike slipped in the puddle of oil and blood and yelped. Foxy's arm shot out and caught him. he lifted Mike up and sat him on the desk.  
"thanks." Mike said, relaxing. he watched Foxy clean up the liquids and checked his watch. 4:30. Mike shrugged. "wanna play a card game?" Mike ask. Foxy looked at him questioningly.  
"a what?" Foxy ask. Mike laughed and hopped off the desk, pulling some cards out of one of his drawers.  
"I keep them here for when I get here early. I can teach you some." Mike said. Foxy looked uncertain.  
"and why would ye wanna do that? why are ye helpin' me? no one helps Foxy the Pirate screw up." Foxy said his ears drooping slightly. Mike frowned and in a moment of bravery, hugged Foxy tightly.  
"your not a screw up! I actually think your cool." Mike said. Foxy smiled, his tail wagging slightly.  
"why thank ye." Foxy smiled.  
"I used to come here when I was a kid." Mike smiled. he then chuckled. "it was the year of Pirates for all the world apparently. I thought you were the coolest thing in the world." Mike chuckled. Foxy smiled brightly.  
"why thank ye lad. that means a lot to ol' Foxy." Foxy smiled. Mike took off his hat and there was a scar. "what happened there?" Foxy ask.  
"oh this?" Mike ask pointing to the scar. Foxy nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

"when I was a kid, my brother picked me up while he was taunting me. he put me in Freddy's face while he was singing... and Freddy bit my head." Mike said softly rubbing his head. the others outside the window froze. they remembered that day. Foxy looked shocked. "I shutter everytime Freddy gets close. not just because he wants to stuff me in a suit, but because he nearly bit my head off." Mike said softly. Foxy's ears drooped and he hugged the man.  
"if yer so scared of Freddy, why do ye come back?" Foxy ask. Mike smiled slightly putting his hat back on.  
"I'm not going to let one bad childhood memory push all the good ones away." Mike said. Foxy patted his head. Bonnie and Chica turned to Freddy, having not remembered the accident as they had to have their CPU's replaced when they caught fire.  
"you told us it was Foxy who bit the kid." Chica said. Freddy stepped back as they glared at him.  
"you told us for years it was Foxy's fault. we treated him like crap for something you did!" Bonnie exclaimed. Freddy swallowed hard.  
"ea-easy guys. I-I can explain..." Freddy said. Bonnie attacked him and drug him away. Chica knocked quietly on the door. Foxy growled and put himself between Mike and the door. Mike trembled slightly and held onto Foxy from behind. Foxy turned the power back on and opened the door.  
"what is it ye be wantin?" Foxy growled dangerously. Chica hugged him.  
"we're sorry. Freddy always told us it was you who bit that kid." Chica said softly. she leaned up and whispered the rules of the game they'd been playing into Foxy's ears. smiling at his blush when she told him that Mike was his to do with as he pleased. Chica kissed his cheek. "we're sorry we've always treated you like crap and broke you and got you put out of order." Chica said. Foxy nodded.  
"s'alright lass." Foxy replied. Chica smiled at Mike.  
"sorry for always scaring you. we weren't trying to kill you. it was all just a game to us. we won't try again for a while, but next time we do, know it's all just a game okay?" Chica ask. Mike nodded slightly, but still didn't trust her and didn't let go of Foxy. she patted his head and giggled. "Mark right?" Chica ask.  
"Mike." Foxy corrected before Mike himself could.  
"oh, sorry. well Mike, if your ever hungry, I make some good pizza!" Chica exclaimed. Mike raised an eye brow slightly, stepping back when she got in his face.  
"u-uh okay..." Mike replied. Chica giggled again and picked Mike up hugging him tightly. Mike froze and felt his heart race in his chest.  
"easy lass. don' give the poor lad a heart attack." Foxy said. Chica let him go and Mike panted for air.  
"oops. sorry Mike." Chica said. Mike nodded and rubbed his arm, where the blade had hit, Chica had accidently pinched it. it began to bleed through the bandages. "oh no! I'm sorry Mike! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Chica exclaimed. Foxy shook his head and rebandaged Mike's arm.  
"i-it's alright Chica." Mike replied. Foxy smiled at his handy work.  
"if you need us, don't come looking for us." Chica said.  
"why not?" Mike ask curiously. Chica smirked.  
"Freddy's gonna get it." Chica sang with an evil grin and skipped out of the room. Foxy frowned.  
"whats wrong Foxy?" Mike ask. Foxy shushed him and peaked out into the hall, a chair slammed down on his head. Foxy dropped to the ground and Freddy laughed. he looked at Mike who backed up with a whimper. Foxy grabbed Freddy's leg and tripped him.  
"go Mike! run!" Foxy exclaimed, struggling to hold the Bear down. Mike raced out the other door. he ran as fast as he could, but triped in his fright and fell on his face. he yelpped when he hit his nose, and sat up feeling it bleed slightly.  
"ouch fuck." Mike muttered. he got up and looked behind him. he scrambled up and away seeing Freddy, who threw down Foxy's hand and hook. Mike turned and ran as fast as he could. Freddy jumped at him, but seemed to freeze in the air as in alarm went off. he dropped the pieces of Foxy held in his hands and Mike took off out of the resturant.  
*Tuesday night*  
Mike came in about four hours early and headed for the office. he picked up the pieces of Foxy he found and felt himself tearing up slightly.  
"Foxy?" Mike ask softly, looking into the security room. Foxy's tail, bottom jaw, ear, and one of his arms lay'd on the floor. Mike gathered up all the parts he could find and put them in his bag, which had parts to fix Foxy with in it. he grabed the Foxy manual and headed for Pirate's Cove. Foxy lay on the floor, patches of fur missing everywhere and looking like he'd been dragged to hell and back. Mike dropped to his knee's and quickly got to work. he found himself explaining what he was doing softly to the animatronic, who he knew wasn't on. he didn't know what he was explaining what he was doing, but he did it any way. he grabed Foxy's jaw. "good thing your not concious for this." Mike said softly. he quickly finished putting Foxy together and sowing more fur onto him. he smiled slightly and patted Foxy's head. "try not to scare me to bad if you come to the office tonight." Mike smiled. he turned and headed for the office. he checked his watch, repairing all the damage had taken almost the entire four hours. he quickly headed for his office and got there just in time. Mike looked at the camera's Bonnie and Chica were gone, Freddy was staring at the camera. Mike shivered, crying out and falling out of his seat when Freddy suddenly pressed his face to the camera. he swallowed hard and climbed back into his seat. he checked the camera's and whimpered, unable to find Freddy. he checked the door lights and quickly slammed the doors shut screaming when Freddy appeared. he checked the other camera's, hoping one of the others would come to help and clicked Pirate's Cove. the **Sorry, out of order!** sign had changed and now said **stay there!** Mike cried out hearing banging on the door and dove under his desk, trembling as the door was busted in. Freddy grabed him and held him up, appearing to be looking him over. Mike trembled. "p-put me down!" Mike exclaimed, kicking his feet. he managed to kick Freddy in the face and the Bear dropped him. his face turned to anger and he kicked Mike into the hallway. Mike cried out and coughed up some blood from the hard kick. he shakingly got to his feet but was kicked down again.  
"how dare you kick me! how do you like it?!" Freddy exclaimed. Mike screamed in pain when Freddy stomped down and broke his hand. Mike trembled and curled up tightly in a ball trying to protect himself.  
"hey! leave him alone!" Foxy snarled angrily. Bonnie and Chica appeared behind the angry Fox. Freddy smirked and stomped down on Mike's arm. Mike screamed again as his arm snapped. Foxy growled tackling Freddy. Bonnie helped him. Chica ran over to Mike.  
"hang on Mike. I'll get you some help." Chica said. she scooped the man up and headed for the kitchen. she called an ambulance and Mike quickly made up a story that one of the animatronics had fallen on him. the ambulance rushed him away. when she got back, Freddy gone. Bonnie was trying to help Foxy up. neither were too damaged. "whe-where's Freddy?" Chica ask.  
"the stage. we cemented and screwed him to the stage. hopefully, he'll stay there. where's Mike?" Bonnie ask.  
"I called an ambulance for him. Freddy crushed his arm." Chica said. Foxy picked up his broken jaw with his ears drooped.  
"will he come back?" Bonnie ask. Chica sighed softly.  
"I don't know. he didn't say." Chica said. they looked at Foxy, who sat silently, with his jaw in his lap, watching the office. "I'm sorry Foxy." Chica said. Foxy simply stood and walked away, his broken tail dragging on the floor. Bonnie's ears drooped.  
"maybe we should try to cheer him up?" Bonnie ask. Chica shook her head.  
"no I'm sure Mike will at least come back tonight. I mean, it's only 3." Chica said. Bonnie nodded. Mike sighed and headed back inside. his broken arm and hand clutched closely to his bruised side. thankfully, Freddy hadn't broken anything other than his arm and hand. they'd also fixed up his other arm and his leg from yesterday. he limped slightly, back to the office. he notice Freddy watching him on stage.  
"whats the matter Fazfuck?" Mike muttered under his breath. suddenly a loud squeal and he was being lifted.  
"you came back!" Chica exclaimed.  
"o-ouch! Chica! careful!" Mike exclaimed. Chica carefully set him back down.  
"sorry Mike." Chica replied. Mike nodded and rubbed his broken arm, casting a glance over at Freddy. "don't worry about Freddy. he's cemented to the stage." Chica said. Mike nodded as Bonnie walked up.  
"hey! you came back." Bonnie smiled. "we were worried you wouldn't come back be cause of Freddy." Bonnie said.  
"I almost didn't but I decided I liked you guy's, except Freddy, to leave." Mike replied. he looked around confused. "where's Foxy?" Mike ask. Chica looked at Bonnie, who sighed.  
"we didn't really keep our fear of you leaving a secret... he's hiding out in the Cove. y-you were technically his only friend in years... I think he thinks you were going to leave." Bonnie said, his ears drooped. Mike nodded.  
"thanks guys." Mike said and headed for Pirate's Cove. he found Foxy facing away from the curtains, his lower jaw in his hands, and his ears drooped. Mike managed to climb up and he tapped Foxy hesitantly on the shouler. Foxy swung around with his hook, cutting Mike's cheek slightly. "oh! sorry! didn't mean to startle you." Mike said, not seeming to care about the cut. Foxy whimpered softly and his ears drooped further. "it's okay. it was just an accident. here, let's see if I can put your jaw back on again." Mike said. Foxy nodded slightly and handed it over. with a yelp he felt it lock back into place. "better?" Mike ask.  
"yes." Foxy replied.  
"what else?" Mike ask. Foxy stood and revealed his tail and other damnage. Mike smiled and happily fixed him up. Foxy hugged Mike carefully, not wanting to hurt him. Mike smiled and pet his head. thought the fur was fake, it was soft and felt so realistic. he smiled seeing Foxy's tail wag slightly. "don't move. your ears bent." Mike said, reaching an arm up. Foxy stayed still and yelpped slightly when Mike fixed his ear. "sorry big guy." Mike said. Foxybacked up and rubbed at his ears.  
"thanks Mike." Foxy said. Mike nodded.  
"your welcome. it's almost five. I better get back to the office." Mike said. despite the fact Mike didn't need him to, Foxy followed him. Mike smiled at talked to Foxy, who nodded and listened. Mike taught him how to play a few card games, but eventually fell asleep against the Pirate. Foxy blushed slightly and shook him awake at six. "huh?" Mike mumbled.  
"it's a few minutes till six. I should get back"," Foxy said. Mike nodded and sat up, watching him go, then left when the alarm went off.  
*Wednesday night*  
Mike arrived an hour early. he didn't know why, but he'd missed Foxy and decided to come early. he noticed Freddy was indeed, cemented to the stage, and he didn't look too happy about it. Mike shrugged and headed for his office, he'd stopped by the store and picked something up for Foxy, and hoped the Pirate would like it. Mike had told the owener about the attack by Freddy and he understood that the bear was now attached to the stage. Mike looked into his bag and smiled. Foxy would never be able to get his show back, as Frank couldn't afford it. Mike understood that, as did Foxy, but that didn't mean Foxy had to sit still and be bored all day. Mike smiled again and sat the bag down, flipping through the camera's as an alarm went off, telling him it was midnight. Mike smiled and checked the camera's. he checked the stage Freddy was glaring angrily at the camera, Bonnie and Chica were gone. Mike smiled slightly and looked for Foxy. the curtain on Pirate's Cove was closed and Mike felt saddened, maybe the Pirate just didn't realize it was midnight.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike jumped and yelped falling out of his seat when Foxy tapped his shoulder.  
"fuck! Foxy!" Mike blushed slightly, rubbing his broken arm. Foxy smiled sheepishly.  
"ol' habits die hard." Foxy shrugged. Mike glared slightly and got back up. Foxy's ears drooped slightly at the glare and, suddenly like a puppy, pouted and looked sadly at Mike. Mike huffed softly.  
"I got you something. close your eye's and hold out your hand." Mike said. Foxy tilted his head curiously.  
"but-" Foxy started.  
"do it." Mike said. Foxy muttered and did as he said. Mike put the bag in his hand and Foxy looked down.  
"what?" Foxy ask. Mike laughed and pulled out some card cames and Pirate themed board games.  
"just because you can't perform, doesn't mean you have to be bored." Mike said. Foxy smiled and hugged Mike.  
"thank ye Mike." Foxy smiled. Mike nodded and hugged him back.  
"your welcome." Mike smiled. they decided to head to the kitchen and see how Chica was doing. on there way there Bonnie jumped out and scared them. Mike had jumped and screamed falling on his back and hitting his broken arm.  
"geez Bonnie!" Foxy hissed. he knelt beside Mike. "are ye okay Mike?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded slightly.  
"y-yeah. just hit my arm." Mike said.  
"sorry Mike. didn't mean to do that." Bonnie said. Mike nodded again.  
"it's okay Bonnie." Mike replied. Foxy helpped him up. Mike rubbed his arm gently. Foxy glared at the Rabbit.  
"ye gonna 'ave to be more careful!" Foxy hissed. Bonnie stuck his tongue out at Foxy.  
"make me Fox boy." Bonnie smirked. he was teasing Foxy, not being rude but Foxy didn't see a difference. he growled and Bonnie backed up. "I-I was just joking Foxy." Bonnie said. Foxy huffed and headed for the kitchen.  
"ye always say that." Foxy muttered, low enough no one heard him. Mike went after him.  
"are you okay?" Mike ask softly. Foxy nodded and kept walking. "mind slowing down some? your legs are way longer then mine." Mike said. Foxy didn't seem to hear him. Mike decided to keep quiet and let himself fall behind, after all he knew how to get to the kitchen. Foxy didn't seem to notice him not at his side.  
"ye sure yer okay Mike?" Foxy ask. when he didn't recieve an answer he looked down and looked surprized to see his human friend wasn't there. "Mike?" Foxy ask slightly louder. the man suddenly came into his sights. "what are ye do way back there?" Foxy ask.  
"I ask you to slow down but you wouldn't. I have little legs." Mike replied. Foxy's ears drooped.  
"I'm sorry." Foxy replied. "I didn' hear ye." Foxy said his ears drooping more.  
"it's alright." Mike smiled. "I know my way to the kitchen." Mike said. Foxy nodded and looked up.  
"Mike!" Foxy exclaimed. he turned and covered Mike with his body and yelped when the two knives hit him in the back, but he held Mike tightly. Foxy, after a few minutes turned and glared at Chica. "what the hell Chica!" Foxy hissed.  
"sorry! you startled me!" Chica exclaimed.  
"are ye okay Mike?" Foxy ask still kneeling in front of the man. Mike nodded.  
"yeah. are you?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded and let the two remove the knives, thankfully, nothing vital had been hit. after a bit they headed back to the office, where they closed the doors, having seen Freddy watching Mike. Mike hugged Foxy tightly nuzzling him. "I'm glad your okay." Mike said. Foxy's tail started wagging and he hugged Mike back.  
"I'm glad ye be okay too." Foxy replied looking down. Mike, without a second thought, leaned up and pressed his lips to the metal lips of the Pirate Fox. Foxy blushed brightly and froze. Mike pulled back.  
"oh shit!" Mike exclaimed blushing. "I-I'm so sorry! I-" Mike was cut off by the alarm and he took off. Foxy's ears drooped as he watched him go. Mike felt like he was going to cry. he paniced the entire ride home and didn't manage to get any sleep.  
*Thursday night*  
Mike barley talked himself into going back. he managed to get there a few minutes before his shift started and headed to his office quickly. he decided the only thing he really needed to watch, was Freddy. he couldn't help but flip through the other screen's though. suddenly the power in the room went out and the doors slammed shut. Mike swallowed and whimpered softly.  
"Fr-Freddy? i-is that you?" Mike ask. he was suddenly grabbed and pinned to the wall, he knew that hand. "F-Foxy?" Mike ask softly, seeing the golden eye's glare at him. "I-I'm really sorry! I-I didn't mean-" Mike started but was quickly silenced by a pair of lips crashing into his. the lips, though metal, didn't hurt. they were soft and gentle and Mike melted into the kiss. he felt the Pirate's other arm hold him tightly, his hook gently putting distance between his hard metal body and Mike's tenderly wounded ribs. Mike wrapped his good arm around the Fox's neck and pulled him closer. Foxy seemed to purr at the motion and pulled back to give Mike some room to breathe.  
"what makes ye think ye can jus' kiss someone and run?" Foxy ask, a low growl at the back of his throat. Mike blushed slightly.  
"well when that someone you kissed is a giant homicidal animatronic, it comes naturally to run." Mike panted softly. Foxy's ears drooped, which Mike saw after his eye's adjusted to the dark. Foxy looked hurt. "okay so maybe homicidal wasn't the right word... but I used to think you were homicidal." Mike said. Foxy's ears didn't move, though he seemed to smile slightly. Mike slowly reached up with his good hand and pet Foxy's ear. his ears seem to perk up and he seemed to purr. Mike smiled seeing Foxy's tail wag. "your like a giant animatronic puppy" Mike chuckled. Foxy growled softly and Mike laughed. Foxy blushed, happy the lights were out.  
"I'm not a pet." Foxy growled. Mike shook his head.  
"I didn't mean it like that Foxy. I know your not a pet." Mike smiled. the Pirate leaned forward and kissed him gently before putting him down.  
"ye should warn yer boss the power went out." Foxy said. Mike looked confused and reached over to the tablet, he found all the camera's were down.  
"huh. I thought you did that." Mike said. Foxy shook his head and growled hearing Freddy's signature laugh. Mike flinched at the laugh and looked around frightened as he heard footsteps. Foxy guarded him protectively.  
"shhh don' make a noise." Foxy said softly. Mike nodded and shivered slightly. Foxy stod protectively infront of him. "Freddy likes the dark. he can' see so well in light. he has better eye sight in the dark, but his hearin' ain' so good any more thanks to all the screamin' kids." Foxy explained softly.  
"what about you and the others?" Mike ask softly.  
"I see okay in the dark. not loike Freddy, but not far from it. Bonnie and Chica can only see in the dark well if somethin' moves. they get around so well because they know the building." Foxy replied. there was a slight knock on the door.  
"Mike? are you there?" Chica ask. Mike went to answer but Foxy stopped him. Foxy looked out the window and jumped back when Chica's purple eye's peeked in.  
"Chica. it is ye." Foxy chuckled. he went to open the door but Chica stopped him.  
"don't! the power has gone out in the entire building. Freddy's gone! we just wanted to make sure Mike was safe." Chica said.  
"we?" Mike questioned. Bonnie tapped the other window and waived.  
"we." Bonnie replied. Mike nodded.  
"can Freddy open the doors?" Mike ask. Foxy shrugged.  
"if I can he can. let's just hope he doesn't know how to get them open." Foxy replied.  
"Bonnie and I are going to stay infront of the doors. we'll warn you if he's coming." Chica said.  
"how will you know?" Mike ask.  
"his face glows in the dark." Foxy snickered.  
"seriously? Mike ask. Foxy nodded. Mike laughed softly. Foxy grinned. they sat down and played a board game in the low light of Mike's flashlight. Mike stiffened hearing Freddy's laugh, closer now. Foxy pulled him to his side protectively and shut the flashlight off. he stood and moved the desk and table around. he motions for Mike to get under them and Mike did as he was told. Foxy growled lowly.  
"he's close. I can hear 'im." Foxy mumbled. Mike swallowed hard and curled up under the desk. the makeshift shield covered him completely, but left a little spot for him to see under, not that he wanted to look. he wasn't sure what was happening, one minute Foxy was standing ready to protect him and the next minute he was running for his life. Freddy wasn't too far behind. Mike was surprized when Bonnie suddenly tackled Freddy.


	4. Chapter 4

"go Mike!" Bonnie shouted. Mike didn't have to be told twice. he ran as fast as he could. he didn't know the building as well as they did, but he was sure he could find somewhere to hide. he slid into Pirate's Cove and dove into a box. he held as still as he could. as he did so he was reminded of another time his brother was picking on him. he'd stuffed him into on of the boxes and nailed it shut. Mike had screamed and been in tears until a certain Pirate animatronic caught sight. he walked over and delt with the situation, Mike remembered hugging the Fox tightly when he was let out of the box. Mike swallowed hard and held his breath, peeking out of the small hole in the box. he froze when he saw Freddy walking toward the box, Mike managed to put some of the pirate costume stuff in front of the hole and hopped Freddy wouldn't see him. "hey! get back here Faz-fatass!" Bonnie shouted tackling him. he barley missed the box as he tackled Freddy. Freddy growled and they faught. Freddy threw open the box and grabed Mike out by his throat.  
"h-hey! let go!" Mike choked. he kicked at Freddy, desprite for air.  
"let him go Freddy!" Bonnie shouted. Freddy grinned and squeezed Mike throat. Mike choked loudly and gasp for air, struggling harder. Mike managed to kick a weak part on Freddy's arm and the Bear dropped him. Bonnie quickly tackled him while Mike tried despritely to catch his breath. he was slowly falling unconscious but the last thing he saw was Chica and Foxy coming to his aid. Mike groaned softly coming too.  
"he be awake!" Foxy exclaimed.  
"see I told you he wasn't dead Bonnie!" Chica exclaimed.  
"n-not so lo-loud guys..." Mike mumbled.  
"oh sorry Mike." Chica said softly. Mike tried to sit up and someone, he assumed Foxy by the size of the hand, helpped him. Mike rubbed his head.  
"I-I see the li-lights are ba-back on. h-how long was I out?" Mike ask.  
"about three hours. you leave in about thirty minutes." Bonnie said. Mike nodded and shakingly stood, with some help from Foxy and Chica.  
"and Freddy?" Mike ask. the three animatronics looked at each other.  
"Freddy... required some... rewiring. we need a mechanic to fix what we've determined to be the problem and have ripped it out of him, such as his CPU." Bonnie said. Mike's eye brows furrowed.  
"rewiring? you ripped his CPU out?" Mike ask. they nodded. "why?" Mike ask.  
"Freddy's always been a bit... quirky, mainly at night. we figured that if we fixed the problem he wouldn't try to kill you again." Chica said. Mike nodded.  
"sounds reasonable." Mike said. "but what am I supposed to tell Frank? oh hi your animatronics come to life at night like a fictional movie. oh and hey! your main attraction tried to kill me so the others took him apart, hope you don't mind paying to fix him." Mike muttered. the three grew silent, they hadn't thought about this.  
"oops." Chica said softly. Mike said.  
"it's alright. i'll think of something." Mike sighed. he decided he'd wait until Frank got there to explain. Frank frowned and looked at the bruise around his neck.  
"that looks an awful lot like something Freddy would do." Frank said. Mike blinked.  
"you know about the animatronics?" Mike ask. Frank nodded.  
"of course. let me guess, Freddy broke your arm too?" Frank ask. Mike nodded.  
"yeah. sorry about Freddy." Mike said. "the others were just helping." Mike said. Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica stood behind them sheepishly.  
"what did they do?" Frank ask. Bonnie and Chica led the way while Foxy followed behind the humans.  
"they decided to try to... fix Freddy." Mike said scratching the back of his head. it was then that he seemed to notice his hat missing. it was suddenly plopped on to his head from behind. Mike turned around.  
"'twas layin' on the floor." Foxy replied. Frank seemed a little wary of Foxy.  
"now I didn't know that one could talk..." Frank said. Mike chuckled.  
"Foxy? he never shuts up." Mike laughed. Foxy growled and shoved him. Mike laughed harder and patted his arm. "you know I'm just playing Foxy." Mike grinned.  
"let's see how much playin' ye do when I get through with ye." Foxy growled. Mike laughed and smiled. he turned to Frank, who looked afraid.  
"don't worry. he's just horsing around." Mike reassured the man. he looked nervously at Foxy, who nodded at him. Frank swallowed. "the only one you really have to worry about is Freddy. oh, and Foxy likes to sneak up on people and make them fall out of their chairs." Mike muttered glaring at the Fox. Foxy smirked.  
"no me fault ye weren' payin' attention Mike." Foxy said. Frank blinked.  
"they've learned your name?" Frank ask. Mike nodded.  
"you don't have to talk about them. if your curious just ask them. it's what I do." Mike shrugged.  
"here we are." Bonnie said. he flipped on the lights and there sat the mangled body of Freddy. Frank frowned.  
"hmm... I'll call in a few favors and see if there's anything they can do. if there's not, I could always order a new one... this one was always a little hinky." Frank said. Mike nodded.  
"yeah. I've noticed." Mike said rubbing his neck.  
"ye alright Mike?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded.  
"yeah." Mike replied. they got everything straightened out and Mike decided to head home for some well deserved rest.  
*Friday night*  
the handprint was visible in the bruise on Mike's neck, but the man didn't seem to care as he strolled into his job. though he knew they couldn't answer just yet, Mike smiled and said hello to the two on the stage.  
"hi guys. enjoy your night." Mike smiled. he headed for the office. he was a few minutes early, but he wasn't worried. they'd packed Freddy up in a crate today and shipped him off to get him fixed, so it was just Mike and the three animatronics. the moment it hit he smiled and watched Foxy stretch and he stepped off the stage. he waived at the camera and headed for the office. Bonnie and Chica didn't move quiet as fast, as it felt odd not to have Freddy there. Foxy rested his head on Mike's shoulder, looking at the camera's with him. Mike smiled slightly and reached up petting Foxy's ear. "hello Foxy." Mike smiled. said Fox nuzzled his nose against Mike's neck. Mike shivered slightly at the cold feeling. he laughed slightly as the Pirate cuddled him. "hey excuse me. I'm working." Mike teased. Foxy whined softly. Mike chuckled and put the tablet down. "hey buddy. how was your day?" Mike ask, kissing his cheek. Foxy's tail started wagging.  
"it was really borin' since we were closed." Foxy muttered. "but me, Chica, and Bonnie spent the day playin' board games." Foxy said. Mike smiled.  
"I hope you know I love you." Mike said. Foxy's ears perked up and his tail wagged and he hugged Mike tightly.  
"no one's ever loved me before." Foxy said softly. Mike nuzzled the side of his furry head.  
"well, I do." Mike smiled. Foxy kissed his neck and nuzzled him. Mike sat on the ground and let Foxy, rest his head on Mike's lap. Mike smiled and patted his head gently and Foxy curled around him from behind, wrapping his arms around Mike's waist. Mike kissed his head and cuddled him. Foxy's tail wagged.  
"I don' 'member ever feelin' this happy." Foxy purred. Mike smiled and kissed his head again.  
"me either buddy." Mike replied. there was a loud crash.  
"Chica!" Bonnie exclaimed. Mike got up and ran towards the crash. Foxy ran behind him. they slid into the kitchen and Freddy stood over Chica, whose arm was gone. Freddy grinned evily at Mike.  
"Mike, run." Foxy said. Mike turned and ran and Foxy protected him the best he could. they fought hard and long, but Foxy lost. Mike was backed up in a corner Freddy grinned at him and held up a dog animatronic suit. Mike whimpered, seeing it full of cross beams and wires and other animatronic stuff.  
"Freddy, pl-please don't." Mike said, tears running down his face. Mike screamed in pain, tied to a chair. he struggled until Freddy knocked him out. Mike woke to shaking.  
"Mike?" Frank ask.  
"Fr-Frank?" Mike ask, shaking.  
"hold on. I've got an ambulance on the way." Frank said.  
"wh-what happened?" Mike ask.  
"Freddy got away. h-he... I'm so sorry Mike. I understand if you sue..." Frank said. Mike looked confused. "y-you don't know?" Frank ask.  
"know wha-what?" Mike ask. he held up a mirror. half of Mike's head was a a gray dog.  
"your left arm and left leg are the same. you also have a tail." Frank said.  
"wh-where's Foxy and the others?" Mike ask. Frank moved out of the way.  
"I managed to put them back together. Foxy is really worried about you." Frank said. Mike tried to stand up, but his leg did work very well. "stay here. I'll go get him." Frank said. Mike nodded and looked around, Freddy had a gun shot through his head. "don't worry, he's dead completely." Frank said. he left and Foxy walked in. Foxy's ears drooped.  
"oh Mike..." Foxy said.


	5. Chapter 5

he dropped to his knee's in front of him. Mike had no shirt on, so Foxy could see most of the damage.  
"d-did he do anythin' else to ye lad?" Foxy ask. Mike's ear drooped slightly and he nodded.  
"h-he didn't do anything other then half my face, my arm, my leg and a-according to Frank, I-I have a tail." Mike said softly. Foxy scooped him up and held him tightly, Mike crying into his fur.  
"shhh I be sorry lad. I should have protected ye better." Foxy sighed softly.  
"n-not your fault Freddy was fucked up in the head." Mike managed after he calmed down. Foxy held him, kissing his head when he fell asleep, then stood with him once the ambulance arrived and carried him out. Bonnie and Chica watched from their spots on the stage as Foxy carried the unconscious man out. Foxy watched them take the man away and made his way to the Cove. he cried into his hand and hook. Mike would certainly never come back. Foxy lost his one and only true love, to a monster. Bonnie walked in.  
"Fo-Foxy?" Bonnie ask.  
"go to hell!" Foxy exclaimed. he slammed his curtain shut and curled up crying. he sobbed into his arms. Bonnie's ears drooped.  
"Foxy, buddy, whats wrong?" Bonnie ask.  
"I love 'im! an he's never comin' back 'cause of Freddy!" Foxy shouted at Bonnie. Bonnie was shocked.  
"o-oh Foxy. I-I'm sorry." Bonnie said.  
"yeah 'cause that fuckin' helps!" Foxy cried. Bonnie whimpered softly and left. Foxy watched the door day and night, through his curtain. he didn't participate in teasing the new guard. he just wanted his lover back. he cried softly and attacked the new guard when he started throwing Mike's stuff out. Frank had to come in and talk to Foxy, but Foxy nearly took his head off. Frank looked at him.  
"I know your upset Foxy, but, you need to think of what's best for Mike." Frank said. Foxy waited untill he left, then cried into his hands.  
*Monday night*  
the weekend was torture to Foxy, knowing he was alone again. at 12:01 AM, Foxy heard the door open. he didn't bother to move.  
"oh, my god!" Chica exclaimed. "Mike!" Chica squealed. Foxy's ears perked up slightly.  
"Mike?" Foxy ask softly. all he heard was silence and the typical sound of robotic parts moving. he was suddenly tackled against the floor. "Mike?" Foxy ask. the human/mechanical man wrapped his arms around him tightly. "I-I thought ye'd never come back." Foxy said.  
"I love you. I'll always come back." Mike said nuzzling his chest. Foxy caught sight of Mike's tail and whined softly.  
"I be sorry, so sorry Mike, I couldn' protect ye." Foxy whimpered.  
"it's not your fault. it's not your fault at all Foxy." Mike soothed softly, nuzzling his neck. Foxy held him tightly. Foxy sat him in his lap. Mike didn't have very good mobility of his new limbs. "the only thing I really know how to use is my head." Mike said.  
"I can teach ye." Foxy said, nuzzling his head. Mike smiled at him.  
"thanks." Mike replied. Foxy nodded.  
"let's start with yer hand." Foxy said. Mike nodded and listened. Foxy quickly taught him how to work everything. Mike hugged him tightly and cuddled to his chest.  
"Frank sort of bribed me to come back. I want to give you an option." Mike said. Foxy looked at him.  
"I'm listenin'." Foxy said.  
"he's raising my pay, as long as I don't sue for Freddy attacking, but was willing to let me make an offer." Mike said. Foxy nodded. "would you like to be free? have stuff to do other then just sit here in torture?" Mike ask. Foxy looked shocked.  
"wh-where would I go?" Foxy ask. Mike smiled.  
"with me." Mike said. "you'd get to come back every night. you'll be on all day, you'll have a sleep time. you don't have to leave your friends and you don't have to worry about me leaving you." Mike said. Foxy's tail wagged quickly. "what do you say?" Mike ask. Foxy kissed him deeply.  
"yes." Foxy said. Mike smiled brightly.  
"then it's done. guess that means your mine." Mike said. Foxy chuckled softly then frowned.  
"wh-what about Bonnie and Chica?" Foxy ask.  
"they're upgrading Chica. she'll be lead singer and Bonnie will still play guitar. they're going to try again to rebuild Freddy, and where Pirate's cove is, will be a set for kids to put on plays for each other and their parents." Mike said. Foxy smiled. Foxy kissed him deeply and Mike kissed back. "I won't let them forget about our friends." Mike said. Foxy nodded.  
"thank ye Mike." Foxy said. "I love ye." Foxy added.  
"I love you too Foxy." Mike said. Mike hugged Foxy tightly and turned around. "alright you've got a deal Frank." Mike said. Frank walked in and they shook hands.  
"I loose no money and Foxy doesn't have to sit all alone all day." Frank said. Foxy nuzzled Mike's neck lovingly. Mike grined.  
"alright. is there anything here you want Foxy?" Mike ask.  
"hell take all the stuff you want. if this works the way I hope, people will donate the costumes." Frank said. Foxy whispered in Mike's ear and Mike nodded.  
"thats it? are you sure?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded. Mike smiled. "alright, go get it." Mike said. Foxy grabed the **sorry out of order!** sign and a few things, and his bored games. he packed them into a box and looked at Frank.  
"as a thank ye for allowin' me and Mike to do this, I leave all the Pirate costume's in yer care. except me hat. that's mine." Foxy said, grabbing his hat. he put it on his head. Frank nodded.  
"sounds like a plan." Frank said. Mike put Foxy's stuff in his car. he came back in.  
"you're going to be a little uncomfortable in the car, but you should be okay in the house." Mike said. Foxy shrugged.  
"eh." Foxy replied. Mike smiled at him.  
"I'm giving you a few days off, to get both you settled in." Frank said. Mike nodded. Mike watched Foxy get into the car and smiled slightly. Mike got in, his wolf ear laying down against his head so it wouldn't hit the roof. Foxy was excited. Mike smiled and reached over taking his hand.  
"w-won' people think it's odd ye havin' an animatronic livin' with ye?" Foxy ask. Mike chuckled.  
"I don't care." Mike shrugged. Foxy smiles and nuzzles his hand. Mike pulled up to his house and helped take Foxy's few items in. Foxy ducked slightly to walk in. Foxy's ears drooped slightly as he walked in. "sorry. I know it's more then a little messy, someone broke in the other day and the cops don't clean up when they're done." Mike sighed. Foxy huffed.  
"well, ye do have a few days off. I'll help." Foxy said. Mike smiled at him.  
"alright thanks." Mike smiled. they spent a few hours cleaning and eventually Mike fell asleep, collapsing on the couch. Foxy smiled at him and lay'd with him, pulling a blanket over them both. he held Mike tightly, cuddling him to his chest.  
"sleep well Mikey." Foxy purred softly.  
"love you Foxy." Mike mumbled softly. Foxy smiled and kissed his cheek.  
"love ye too Mike." Foxy said. they snuggled together and fell asleep.  
*Tuesday morning*  
Mike yawned as he woke up. he rolled over slightly and smiled at Foxy, who snored deeply. Mike laughed softly and smiled up at him. he stretched slightly and decided to go back to sleep. he curled up slightly, his tail wrapping around Foxy gently. Foxy snored loudly and Mike chuckled softly, falling back asleep. Foxy woke up a few hours later and looked down at Mike, who was still sleeping in his arms, and smiled. he kissed Mike's neck, rubbing his robotic arm gently. he stroked Mike's grey fur gently and Mike seemed to smile. Foxy smiled slightly and kissed his head, getting up to look around what he hadn't seen of the house. once he was done he went back to Mike and gently pet his fake fur. Mike whimpered in pain, his knew limbs must still be hurting him. Foxy when into the kitchen and brought him some pain meds, shaking him awake.  
"wake up lad." Foxy said. Mike's eye's fluttered open.  
"F-Foxy? something wrong?" Mike ask. Foxy offered him the pill bottle, which his fingers couldn't open, and a glass of water.  
"yer new limps are hurtin' ye." Foxy said. Mike nodded and took the meds.  
"thanks Foxy." Mike smiled softly. Foxy nuzzled him gently.  
"yer welcome." Foxy replied. he kissed Mike's forehead. "how bad do they hurt?" Foxy ask softly.  
"I-I'm okay." Mike said. Foxy nuzzled him.  
"how bad do they hurt?" Foxy ask.  
"p-pretty bad. he burned them to my flesh after crushing my bones." Mike mumbled, half conscious from the meds he'd taken. Foxy's ears drooped.  
"I'm sorry Mikey." Foxy said softly.  
"not your fault Foxy." Mike mumbled, taking his robotic hand with his own. they made a soft sound as both metals connected. "I love you. I don't need to be completely dependent on you. it's okay." Mike mumbled, his head flopping to the side. he leaned over slightly and kissed Foxy on the cheek, before falling back to sleep. Foxy smiled softly and kisses his head.  
"I love ye too." Foxy said softly. he carefully scooped Mike up and carried him to his bedroom, laying him on the bed. he went to continue cleaning, but Mike had a hold of his arm. Foxy smiled and lay'd with him. Mike smiledd slightly in his sleep and cuddled to his chest. "m'sorry Freddy hurt ye Mikey." Foxy sighed softly. Mike snored loudly in his sleep and Foxy laughed. he shook his head and smiled. "m'not sure how ye fell fer me, but I hope I can give ye the love ye deserve." Foxy said.  
"just be yourself Foxy, thats all the love I need." Mike replied softly. Foxy looked down at him.  
"I thought ye were sleepin'?" Foxy ask.  
"I was, but then I woke up." Mike replied. he rubbed gently at his leg.  
"it 'urts?" Foxy ask.  
"a little." Mike replied.  
"m'sorry." Foxy said his ears drooping. Mike pet his ears gently.  
"it's okay. it's not your fault." Mike said. Foxy whined.  
"yeah it is. I couldn' protect ye. ye needed help and I couldn'." Foxy whimpered. Mike kissed his head.  
"it's not your fault. you were hurt. you were in pieces on the floor love." Mike said. "you couldn't do anything." Mike added. he held the Pirate tightly. "but you tried anyway, and thats what matters." Mike smiled. Foxy smiled slightly at him and nuzzled him. "now, are you bored?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded and Mike laughed at his adorable nature. Foxy tilted his head confused.  
"whats funny?" Foxy ask.  
"nothing." Mike smiled. he sat up. "come on. let's see if we can't find a hoodie or something and some pants for you." Mike said softly. Foxy nodded and looked at his hook.  
"and probably a hand." Foxy said. Mike chuckled softly and shook his head.  
"I was reading your manual, you know to fix your hand the other day, and apparently some places don't like your sharp hook." Mike said. "let me see your arm." Mike said. Foxy let him look his arm over. "they put in a button... right here." Mike added pushing the button. there was a click but nothing happened.  
"s'not workin'." Foxy said.  
"really? hadn't noticed. oh duh, forgot to remove your hook." Mike said. Foxy removed his hook, carefully, and Mike pushed the button. Foxy watched as he suddenly had two hands. he flexed his hands.  
"thats pretty cool." Foxy said. Mike smiled. they managed to find a hoodie and some pants, but no shoe's would fit him. a child pointed.  
"mommy look at his big metal feet." the child said.  
"yes dear, he probably went to war." the mother replied. the child shrugged and walked off. Mike chuckled softly.  
"don't take it personal Foxy, kids are curious." Mike said. Foxy nodded.  
"hey mister. what happened to your face?" a child ask. Mike looked down at the kid.  
"who me?" Mike ask. the child nodded and Mike knelt down. he told her an amazing story of an amazing adventure, all made up, and she gasp.  
"wow!" she exclaimed. Mike chuckled softly. "your pretty cool mister!" the kid exclaimed then ran off. Foxy raised an eyebrow at him.  
"ye were attacked by evil toys and rescued by unicorns?" Foxy ask. Mike shrugged.  
"she's a little kid. what was I supposed to say? 'oh I got attacked by a vicious animatronic bear that bit my head when I was a little kid, then he tried to stuff me in a suit, but don't worry he got shot in the head by a shotgun'?" Mike ask.  
"point made." Foxy replied. Mike took Foxy's hand and smiled. Foxy seemed to be thinking though.  
"Foxy? what's wrong?" Mike ask softly. Foxy sighed softly.  
"I jus' wish I was human, so I could be with ye better." Foxy said. Mike pulled him down into a kiss.  
"you don't have to be human, I love you just the way you are." Mike said. Foxy smiled slightly.  
"thanks Mikey." Foxy said. Mike smiled and patted his arm. Foxy nuzzled him gently and Mike smiled. "let's go home. sun is too bright." Foxy said. Mike nodded and they went home. they played some board games before Mike had to go to work.  
"Foxy, love, you okay?" Mike ask. Foxy seemed to shake his head.  
"n-no. I don' really feel good." Foxy mumbled, rubbing his face with his hook. Mike looked worried.  
"should I stay home?" Mike ask. Foxy shook his head.  
"I be okay, jus' 'appens sometimes. ye go one." Foxy said. Mike bit his lip and nodded. he kissed Foxy's head and left. Foxy moaned in pain and curled up. Mike entered the pizzeria.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bonnie! Chica! I know your up! I'm late!" Mike exclaimed. Chica and Bonnie raced over hugging him.  
"Mike!" they cried together. Mike laughed as he was hugged between the two animatronics.  
"hi guy's." Mike said.  
"wh-where's Foxy?" Chica ask.  
"he said he didn't feel very well. his eye's weren't as bright as normal either... but he told me to go anyway." Mike said, shrugging slightly. Bonnie and Chica looked concerned.  
"I hope his battery's not giving out..." Chica said. Mike looked confused.  
"huh?" Mike ask.  
"today in the middle of the show, our batteries quit. they had to replace them... we hadn't felt very good either." Bonnie said. Mike frowned and looked at his watched.  
"okay... well... I'll call and check on him at about one, sound good?" Mike ask. they nodded. Chica made pizza and they talked a while.  
"the kids love what you did Mike! they love to put on plays! they let us walk around today, we got to sit and watch a play." Chica giggled. Mike smiled.  
"of course we only have a few pirate costume's so it wasn't very fun, but it was still good." Bonnie said. Mike chuckled.  
"I'll see if I can get my hands on more costumes for you guys." Mike smiled. he checked his watch. "I'll be right back." Mike said. they nodded. Mike went out into the hallway to call Foxy, but the Pirate never answered. Mike frowned.  
"something wrong Mike?" Bonnie ask.  
"yeah. I'll be back in about thirty minutes... Foxy's not answering. I just want to check on him." Mike said. they nodded and Mike left. Mike went to his house. "Foxy?" Mike ask, looking at the mess. his house looked as though it had been robbed again. there was a low moan. "Foxy? you okay?" Mike ask. he followed the moan and gasp. there in the middle of his living room, on the couch, lay a naked man with red hair and a metal hand. "wh-who are you?" Mike ask. the man couldn't seem to answer and Mike walked closer, he had the same metal parts as Mike, only he had two red fox like ears instead of one. the man whimpered.  
"ohhh... me head." the man muttered. Mike looked shocked, he was either crazy, or this man was his boyfriend.  
"F-Foxy?" Mike ask. two golden yellow eye's opened slowly to look at him.  
"Mi-Mike?" Foxy mumbled.  
"what happened to you?" Mike ask.  
"s-some ho-hooded men, 'bout seven of them broke in... someone followed them. I thought it was ye. they tore me apart and the one followin' them, ch-changed me to this on-once they left." Foxy said. Mike frowned and scooped him up carefully. Foxy moaned in pain.  
"easy love." Mike soothed. he carried him to the bedroom and lay'd him on the bed. he was skinnier then Mike, but close to the same height, being about a ten inches taller than Mike. "I'm pretty sure you can fit my clothes. we need to get you dressed and up to a hospital." Mike said. Foxy didn't answer, just moaned and cried out in pain as Mike dressed him. he scooped Foxy up as he called the pizzeria.  
"this is Mike Schmidt." Bonnie said.  
"very funny Bonnie." Mike said.  
"Mike! is Foxy okay?" Bonnie ask.  
"something's happened. someone broke into my house and screwed Foxy up pretty badly, u-uh he's in need of medical help and I'm rushing him to the hospital. I don't know if I'll be back tonight." Mike said.  
"alright... keep us posted..." Bonnie said hearing Foxy's moans of pain.  
"I know Foxy. I know." Mike soothed. "I will Bonnie. goodbye." Mike said. he quickly rushed Foxy into the hospital, calling Frank Fazbear as he did so. Mike watched worriedly as they rushed Foxy away. "I-I don't know what happened. Foxy's human now. someone broke into my h-house. h-he's in the emergency room... I-I don't think I'm going to make it in tonight." Mike said, his voice cracked and he tried hard not to cry.  
"alright. take as much time as you need. keep me updated please. your on paid leave untill he's alright, okay?" Frank ask.  
"y-yeah." Mike said. Frank hung up. a doctor came out.  
"Mike Schmidt?" the doctor, Harry, ask.  
"th-thats me." Mike said walking over. the doctor smiled slightly.  
"your friend is okay. he's just got a rash on his body. we managed to get rid of it and the burning should stop in a few hours. just give him this." Harry said handing him a prescription.  
"where is he?" Mike ask.  
"he's in an ice bath. we put him in one to cool the burning. we're keeping him over night just to be safe." Harry said. Mike nodded.  
"thanks. c-can I see him?" Mike ask. Harry nodded and led the way to him. Mike knelt beside the tub where Foxy lay. the doctor left and Mike kissed his cheek.  
"y-ye know, this i-is the sec-second time ye've s-seen me naked, a-an I still ai-ain't seen ye." Foxy teased, his voice horse. Mike chuckled softly.  
"im my defense, I haven't been looking at anything, but your face." Mike said. Foxy chuckled softly.  
"l-liar." Foxy said. Mike kissed his cheek. Foxy cuddled closer, shivering slightly. "fuckin' Fazbear, i-it's cold." Foxy said.  
"it's an ice bath. it's supposed to cool down your skin." Mike said. Foxy trembled and reached for Mike's hand. Mike took it and lowered them both into the water, not caring his shirt was getting wet. his metal security badge made a soft clang as it collided with the tub, but he ignored it.  
"I lo-love ye Mike." Foxy shivered.  
"love you too Foxy." Mike said. "I'm going to call Bonnie and Chica and update them on your condition okay? I'll be right back." Mike said. Foxy seemed to hold tighter to his hand. Mike kissed his head. "I promise I'll be right back Foxy." Mike said. Foxy bit his lip and nodded, letting go. Mike stepped out into the hall to make his calls, making sure he stayed in Foxy's line of sight. he smiled at him before continuing his phone conversation. Foxy watched him growling when someone grabed his arm. Mike, hearing the growl, quickly walked over. "hey! what are you doing?" Mike ask.  
"we need this for a more important patient." the doctor said.  
"if you pull him out of that his skin will be on fire!" Mike exclaimed.  
"and if we don't, this man could die." the doctor said. Mike looked at the patient.  
"he's got frost bite! you don't put someone like that in ice water!" Mike exclaimed. the doctors left for Foxy's doctor.  
"ca-can I get out of this now?" Foxy shivered, his lips turning blue.  
"yes. I was just on my way to get you out." Harry said. Foxy shakingly stood and a towel was wrapped around him. he held it tightly and was sat in a wheelchair. Mike pushed the wheelchair, following the doctor. "he'll need knew clothes. we had to cut his off." Harry said. Mike nodded, despite the fact Foxy had been wearing his favorite shirt, he cared more about the fact Foxy was going to be okay.  
"thats okay. it's just clothes. I can replace those. I can't, however, replace Foxy." Mike said. the doctor nodded and showed him to the room.  
"we'll get him another hospital gown so he doesn't have to stay in that wet one." Harry said. Mike nodded and helpped Foxy up. he helpped the taller man into the gown and then into the bed. Foxy shivered and curled up under the blankets. Mike got up on the bed and cuddled with him. he called Frank.  
"hello?" Frank ask.  
"hey boss, sorry but could you do me a favor?" Mike ask.  
"sure." Frank replied.  
"go to my house and grab some clothes. they had to cut through Foxy's." Mike said.  
"can't you?" Frank ask.  
"uh, no. they're acting really strang towards us. I don't want to leave him alone." Mike said.  
"alright. I'll come pick up your key." Frank said. they said goodbye and hung up. Mike cuddled closer to the shivering man.  
"g-god wh-why i-is it s-so c-cold?" Foxy muttered. Mike smiled slightly and held him tightly.  
"you'll warm up." Mike replied. Foxy sneezed. "I hope they didn't make you sick." Mike said worriedly. Foxy cuddled up to his chest. Mike pet his hair gently and eventually Foxy fell asleep. Frank walked in and raised an eye brow. Mike looked at him and pulled out his key. "here." Mike said. Frank took it.  
"uh... anything specific?" Frank ask.  
"shirt, pants, socks, I'm pretty sure there's a brand new package of boxers in my closet. just grab some clothes." Mike said. Frank nodded and left. Foxy snored softly, shivering and cuddling closer. Mike held him tightly and slowly fell asleep.  
*Wednesday morning*  
"h-huh?" Mike mumbled.  
"hey. here's your key." Frank said. Mike nodded and grabed it. he looked down.  
"wait, where's Foxy?" Mike mumbled.  
"bathroom, changing clothes." Frank replied.  
"why'd you wake him up?" Mike ask.  
"I didn't he was awake and watching tv when I got here about five minutes ago." Frank replied. Mike nodded and the bathroom door opened. Foxy slowly managed to walk out.  
"how's your skin feel?" Mike ask.  
"loike a thick sheet of glass." Foxy replied. Mike chuckled softly.  
"your just a little stiff." Mike said. "walking around will fix that." Mike added. Foxy nodded. Frank looked at Foxy.  
"boy don't you look different." Frank mumbled. Foxy didn't pay him any mind.  
"hey! what are you doing up? get back in bed!" a nurse exclaimed. Foxy huffed and ignored her.  
"I be doin' what I please." Foxy replied. the nurse walked closer and glared at him. Mike got up.  
"hey! what's the problem? he's just walking around." Mike said, taking his position at Foxy's side. the nurse, Betty as her name tag said, looked at Mike.  
"he needs to be laying down until we release him. hospital regulations." Betty said.  
"bite me." Foxy muttered. Mike slapped him gently in warning.  
"I see no problem with him walking around. it's not endangering him, it's not hurting him, it's not hurting anyone else. he should be allowed to walk around." Mike said. Betty huffed.  
"your in our hospital. do as we say." Betty said. Mike laughed.  
"you think your going to scare me?" Mike laughed. Foxy smirked.  
"Chica's butts scarier then you, and it doesn't do anything." Foxy muttered. Mike laughed and covered his mouth.  
"Fo-Foxy!" Frank exclaimed. Foxy simply shrugged his shoulders.  
"s'true." Foxy replied. Betty narrowed her eye's.  
"lay down or I'll sedate you!" Betty exclaimed.  
"uh, no you won't. I signed him in and I can sign him out. come on guy's." Mike said. Betty followed them, threatening them the whole way. Mike ignored her and signed him out. Foxy smirked at her as they left. they headed for the pizzeria, just to check it out. Mike watched, impressed, he looked at the stage and Bonnie and Chica seemed to stare at Foxy, though they continued to perform. Foxy watched them and smiled.  
"they seem to be 'avin' fun." Foxy said. Mike nodded.  
"yeah, they do." Mike replied. they left after a while and headed back to Mike's. "so what do you want to do Foxy?" Mike ask.  
"go back to yer house and get a shower." Foxy replied. Mike chuckled. "a warm shower not a fuckin' ice bath." Foxy added. Mike smiled.  
"alright." Mike chuckled. he pulled in to his drive way and there was a car there. Mike narrowed his eye's. "stay here." Mike said, knowing who it was. Foxy nodded uncertainly and Mike stepped out. a man climbed out of the other car and walked towards Mike. he seemed to try to hug Mike but he pushed the other away. "what do you want Jeremy?" Mike ask. Jeremy smiled.  
"what, I can't come visit my man?" Jeremy ask. Mike glared.  
"I've told you this several time's it's over." Mike replied. Jeremy didn't seem to take no for an answer. Foxy, sensing he was dangerous, climbed out of the car, his hospital bracelet visible.  
"I see your taking in strangers from the hospital now." Jeremy said. Foxy looked down at the bracelet and glared at Jeremy. "so, who is he?" Jeremy ask.  
"that would be Foxy. my boyfriend." Mike replied. Jeremy narrowed his eye's and his face seemed to turn red with anger. Mike continued to watch him, unafraid. "oh boo hoo. your going to get all red in the face, smile, try to kiss me, then leave and come back in a month. piss off. come back again and I'll call the police and get a restraining order." Mike said. Jeremy grabed him by the front of his shirt, but Mike spit in his face and kicked him in the knee with his robotic leg. Foxy watched amused slightly, but ready to step in if Mike needed help. Jeremy yelped and dropped Mike holding his leg.  
"get back here! you belong to me!" Jeremy exclaimed. Mike, frustrated, turned and swung his robotic arm at Jeremy, knocking a few of his teeth out. Mike seemed to pause, then he smiled and turned to Foxy.  
"I think I'm starting to see why Freddy beats up people he doesn't like." Mike said. Foxy laughed. they started to walk into the house and Mike heard a click. he turned to Jeremy and gasp. "Foxy!" Mike exclaimed shoving him out of the way. he cried out when the bullets hit him in the right shoulder and his stomach. Mike held his shoulder and hit the ground. Foxy managed to catch him before his head hit the concrete.  
"Mike!" Foxy cried. he pulled out the mans cell phone and called for the police, and an ambulance. Foxy craddled Mike's head a moment then started putting pressure on his wounds. Mike whimpered softly, but Foxy held tight. "what the hell were ye doin'?!" Foxy screamed at Jeremy. "ye fuckin' shot 'im!" Foxy exclaimed, tearfully. the bullet had gone clear through Mike. he was loosing blood fast. he was paling and gasping for breath. Mike managed to put his hand over Foxy's, blood pooling in his mouth. blood poured out of his mouth and Foxy held his head up so he wouldn't choke on it. "Mi-Mike? can ye hear me?" Foxy ask. Mike looked at him with a small bloody smile.  
"yo-your a l-lot... of tr-trouble. you kn-know th-that?" Mike joked. Foxy's ears drooped and held Mike tighter. "w-we both kn-know the am-ambu-ambulance wi... will never ma-make it." Mike said. Foxy whimpered and growled.  
"do-don' gove up Mikey, keep fightin' it." Foxy said. Mike's eye's started to flutter shut. "don' ye dare do that!" Foxy exclaimed. Mike faught to keep his eye's on Foxy, but the darkness was creeping in.  
"I... I l-love you." Mike managed. Foxy had tears down his cheeks.  
"this is not goodbye asshole! knock it off!" Foxy exclaimed. Mike swallowed and looked at him, crying himself.  
"te-tell me... y-you... l-love me." Mike said. Foxy kissed him gently.  
"I love ye more then ye know." Foxy sniffled. Mike smiled as his eye's slipped closed. "n-no... no! MIKE! Mike wake up!" Foxy cried. the ambulance and police arrived. Foxy went with them. he was covered in blood as he sat in the waiting room, crying softly. he didn't know what to do, he didn't know who to call, he didn't know what he would do if Mike died. Foxy needed Mike, he loved Mike so much. Foxy, with tears in his eye's called Frank not knowing what else to do.  
"hey Mike!" Frank exclaimed answering it.  
"Fr-Frank?" Foxy ask.  
"Foxy?" Frank ask sounding confused. he heard Foxy sniffle.  
"d-do ye know an-any of Mike's family? h-he's jus' been shot." Foxy managed, trying to fight back the tears.  
"he's what!?" Frank exclaimed. "where are you?" Frank ask.  
"h-hospital wai-waitin' room." Foxy replied, more tears on his cheeks.  
"alright. I'll call his sister and we'll be there in a few minutes." Frank said. Foxy sniffled softly, choking back his tears. "hey Foxy, you don't have to be afraid to cry. it's okay." Frank said, then hung up. Foxy broke down once more after he hung up. thirty minutes later Frank and a women raced into the waiting room. "Foxy." Frank said rushing over to him. he knelt beside the upset Pirate. "what happened?" Frank ask.  
"we pulled into the drive way and some guy named Jeremy was there. Mike told 'im off and we went to go in the house and he shot 'im! he shot Mike!" Foxy explained, trying to stop crying.  
"Jeremy?" Frank ask confused.  
"an old boyfriend of Mike's." the woman said. Foxy looked up at her and sniffled.  
"an who are ye?" Foxy ask.


	7. Chapter 7

"Vada Schmidt. Mike's little sister. who are you?" Vada ask, bitterly. Foxy sniffled again.  
"Mike's boyfriend." Foxy replied. Vada narrowed her eye's at him.  
"his what?" Vada ask. Foxy got in her face.  
"his fuckin' boyfriend! do ye 'ave a problem with it too!? cause that's how he got shot!" Foxy exclaimed, then took off into the hallway. Frank decided to explain to her what had been going on. Foxy curled up in the hallway, leaving blood everywhere as he was soaked in it, and cried into his knee's. "d-don' die on me Mike." Foxy whimpered. Foxy managed to calm down enough that he went back into the waiting room and sat down in a chair. he brought his knee's up to his chest, wrapped his arms around them, and stayed quiet. eventually the police came for his bloody clothes and the bullets. they striped Foxy and Mike down and took their clothes, after Frank went and bought Foxy some clothes so he wouldn't be naked. they let him shower in the staff shower and Foxy dressed quickly. he waited in the waiting room.  
"you know, there's blood on your hands." Vada said. Foxy's ears drooped.  
"she mean literally." Frank said. Foxy looked at his hands, there was still blood on them. he stared at it blankly as if not understanding what it was. he hid his hands in his lap and stared out the door, waiting for the doctor. a blood covered surgen came in.  
"Schmidt?" he ask. Foxy was up and over to the doctor in a second. "you brought him in?" the doctor ask. Foxy nodded. "my name's Dr. Foremen. are you related to the patient?" Dr. Foremen ask. Foxy's ears drooped.  
"I-I'm his boyfriend does that count?" Foxy ask. the doctor shook his head.  
"a blood relative or spouse is needed." Dr. Foremen said. Vada rushed over.  
"I'm his sister." Vada said. Dr. Foremen nodded.  
"follow me." Dr. Foremen said. Vada went to follow, Frank in tow, but she paused. Foxy watched from the doorway, tearfully and crushed, and wouldn't get the news if Mike was dead or alive. she shook her head and kept walking. Foxy watched them go and his eye's welled up again. he collapsed in a seat a sobbed. Vada heard his heart broken sobs and her heart throbbed with pity, but she ignored it. she was determined to ignore the poor man and focus on her brother. Foxy sobbed into his hands, all he wanted was to see the man he loved. he just wanted to hold him and know he was alive, but since he wasn't married to him or blood related, he wasn't allowed. he didn't even know if Mike was alive, maybe thats why he wasn't allowed back? maybe they had to make sure it was really Mike's body? those thoughts made him sob harder. all his thoughts turned to Mike being dead. he had hope that Mike was still alive, but he didn't know and probably wouldn't until Mike left the hospital, whether he left via car or body bag. Foxy couldn't stop his sobs.  
"h-he's dead. I know it." Foxy whimpered. a nurse walked by and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"calm down sir or we'll be forced to sedate you." the nurse said.  
"who cares!? h-he's dead! Mi-Mike's... Mike's dead..." Foxy trailed then started sobbing into his knee's again. the nurse went off. Foxy took off to the bathroom, so the nurse wouldn't be able to find him. he cried into his knee's in the bathroom stall. "I-I lo-love ye Mike." Foxy cried softly. after a few hours, Foxy headed slowly back to the waiting room. he sat in a seat. if Mike was indeed dead, Foxy had no where to go. he couldn't go back to Mike's, he couldn't go back to the resturant, and he doubted Mike's sister or boss would allow him to stay at one of their houses. he wrapped his arm around his knee's and stared blankly at the wall a head of him, his ears flat against his head. his stomach growled, as he hadn't eaten all day, but he ignored it. Mike was dead, what was the point of eating. Frank lay'd a hand on his shoulder, Foxy looked up at him.  
"come on." Frank said, his voice emotionless. Foxy followed him. he didn't answer any questions Foxy ask. they looked in through a window. Foxy turned his head, seeing them clean up all Mike's blood, trying ont to get sick.  
"Frank, please, i-is he even alive?" Foxy ask, tearfully.  
"barly." Frank replied softly. he opened the door to the room and Mike was hooked up to several machine's. Vada was asleep by his side. Foxy, not caring if he woke her ran over to Mike's other side, tearing up. "keep quiet. he just fell asleep." Frank said. Foxy nodded and wiped despritely at his face. he carefully took Mike's hand and squeezed it gently. he relaxed when he felt a small, weak squeeze back. Foxy couldn't help but cry softly into his knee's.  
"Fo-Foxy?" a weak voice called. Foxy's head flew up and he gave a tearful smile.  
"I-I thought ye were dead. th-they wouldn' tell me nothin' an they wouldn' let me back 'ere with ye." Foxy said.  
"unle... unless b-being dead... hu-hurts I-I... th-think... I'm al-alive." Mike replied. Foxy kissed his hand and held it tightly.  
"ye better be or I'll kick yer ass." Foxy said. Mike gave a tired smile. "sleep." Foxy said simply. Mike nodded and his eye's fluttered shut.  
"I-I... lo-love y... you." Mike said.  
"I love ye too Mike." Foxy smiled. Mike relaxed as he fell asleep. "I owe ye one Frank." Foxy whispered.  
"no, this one's on me." Frank replied. "but if Vada asks, he wouldn't sleep until he saw you. he kept asking for you but Vada kept drawing him off you." Frank said. Foxy nodded. he held tightly to Mike's hand while the wounded man slept.  
*Wednesdat night 10 PM*  
Vada woke up and Foxy was out cold beside his lover. she glared.  
"what the hell is he doing in here?" Vada ask.  
"Mike wouldn't sleep until he came in. he had to know Foxy was okay just like Foxy had to know Mike was okay." Frank replied.  
"I didn't wwant him in here." Vada said. Frank huffed.  
"it's not about you. it's about what's best for Mike and if he hurt himself getting up to look for Foxy, he could die." Frank said.  
"get him out." Vada said.  
"I can't Mike's the only one that can. I know Foxy and he'd fight any one tooth and nail if they tried to make him leave." Frank said. Vada smirked.  
"oh really? well maybe I can help Mike kick him out." Vada smirked.  
"leave Foxy alone. he gets dangerous when he's upset." Frank warned.  
"I get dangerous when my brother dates asshole guy's." Vada said.  
"Foxy's nice when you get to know him. how would you feel if you'd been abandoned and alone for thirteen years, then one day you finally find someone who cares?" Frank ask. Vada huffed.  
"no one would leave me alone for five minutes. thirteen years sounds like a blessing." Vada said.  
"he's not leaving Vada." Mike mumbled softly, holdling tightly to Foxy's hand while the Pirate slept. Vada and Frank turned to Mike.  
"how long have you been away?" Vada ask.  
"long enough to know you hate Foxy's guts and you don't even know him. if you don't like him, leave, because I'm not letting his hand go until we get home." Mike said. "and yeah, I said home. he had no where else to go, so he lives with me." Mike added. Foxy, sensing the tention, nuzzled Mike's hand gently and purred in his sleep. Mike reached over carefully, with his real hand and gently pet Foxy's hair and ears. Foxy's tail wagged in his sleep. Mike smiled when Foxy's ears twitched against his hand.  
"love ye Mikey." Foxy purred.  
"love you too Foxy." Mike smiled. he felt the fleshy hand grip his metal hand.  
"not so hard Mike, that hands easier to crush then me other one." Foxy yawned sitting up. he stretched. he looked at Mike and chuckled. "nice bed head Mike." Foxy smiled.  
"I was about to say the same to you." Mike replied. Foxy smiled brightly and blushed slightly when his stomach growled. "in my coat pocket, my hospital eating card. take it and get you some food." Mike said. Foxy nodded hesitantly and grabed the card, Frank led the way. Mike turned back to Vada. "he's staying." Mike said.  
"not if I have anything to say about it! he will go!" Vada exclaimed.  
"why do you hate him?" Mike ask.  
"I'm not stupid. I know he did that to you." Vada said, pointing to the metal on Mike's body. Mike growled.  
"Foxy would never hurt me! he tried to save me!" Mike exclaimed. "if it wasn't for him I'd either be all metal or dead!" Mike added.  
"he goes or I do!" Vada exclaimed. Foxy's ears drooped hearing this. he handed Mike his card and kissed him deeply.  
"I won' cause any problems if I can help it... I'll leave." Foxy said. Mike looked crushed. "I'll be back when ye get released... I love ye." Foxy said. he turned and left, with his ears drooped and tears in his eye's. he really didn't want to, but he didn't want to cause any problems for his boyfriend.  
"F-Foxy! wait don't go!" Mike exclaimed, but the man was too far away to hear him. he didn't have a house key yet and he didn't have a car, so he went to the closest place he knew, the pizzeria. he slipped in and sighed, plopping down on the stage close to Bonnie and Chica's feet.  
"ye two probably don' recognize me, but s'me. Foxy, the Pirate animatronic/human screw up." Foxy sighed, putting his head in his hands. "I got Mike shot and his sister hates me. she told 'im she do whatever it took to get rid of me, so I left." Foxy said. he sighed. he heard the familiar mechanical whirr and knew they'd woke up.  
"Foxy? is that really you?" Chica ask. Bonnie knelt down beside him.  
"I'm sure it's not your fault Mike was shot." Bonnie said. Foxy explained what happened.  
"and if I'd been payin' attention, no one would 'ave gotten shot!" Foxy exclaimed. Bonnie was shocked at his sudden shout.  
"geez those human emotions must be taking a toll on your system huh?" Bonnie ask.  
"ye 'ave no idea." Foxy mumbled with his face in his hands.  
"so why didn't you go back to his house and wait?" Chica ask.  
"I don't have a key yet." Foxy replied.  
"thanks okay. we don't mind having you back for a little while." Bonnie said patting Foxy's head. Foxy yelped and held his ears.  
"easy! everything but the metal is sensitive. I had some sort of reacton to somethin' and it put me in the hospital remember?" Foxy hissed.  
"whoops sorry." Bonnie said. Foxy mumbled. there was a crash.  
"huh?" Foxy ask. he got up and walked towards the noise, but got tackled. "aye! get off me!" Foxy shouted.  
"this is the one!" a voice exclaimed.  
"lemme go!" Foxy shouted.  
"hold him still!" a second voice said. Bonnie rushed at them and roared. Foxy yelped when he was dropped and started getting kicked.  
"ouch! hey! stop that hurts!" Foxy hissed. Bonnie carefully scooped him up and scared the humans away. he carefully sat Foxy back on his feet. "thanks." Foxy winced rubbing at his ribs.  
"your welcome. who were those guy's?" Bonnie ask.  
"I-I think they hang out with Jeremy, the guy who shot Mike." Foxy replied. he went for a phone and called police. they got there.  
"and just what are you doing here?" the police officer, John, ask.  
"I'm the night guard... I ruined my suit today." Foxy lied. John nodded buying the story.  
"alright. have a good night. let us know if you see them again." John said and they left. Frank came over and Foxy explained what happend.  
"hows Mike?" Chica ask.  
"he really wants Foxy back but he doesn't want his sister to leave." Frank replied.  
"I'll stop by tomorrow mornin'." Foxy said. Frank shook his head.  
"you need to go now and work this out." Frank said. Foxy muttered as Frank pushed him out.  
"Frank, oh me god, I will bite ye." Foxy said as he was being shoved. Frank locked the door and pointed towards the hospital. Foxy flipped him the bird and headed for the hospital, quickly in fear of being attacked again. he made his way quickly into Mike's room. "Mike!" Foxy exclaimed hugging him.  
"wh-whats wrong Foxy?" Mike ask, hugging back the best he could.  
"some friends of Jeremy's attacked me, I had to make sure ye were okay." Foxy said. Mike looked shocked.  
"I-I'm fine. are you okay? what happened?" Mike ask.  
"some guy's broke into the pizzeria, loike five of them. I didn' realize how many there were so I went to tell them to get out and that started beatin' me up and tryin' to kidnap me. thankfully Bonnie scared them away." Foxy replied. Vada walked back in.  
"what the hell are you doing here? didn't you get lost hours ago?" Vada ask. Foxy turned to her and narrowed his eye's, Mike was afraid Foxy would hurt her for a few minutes.  
"look, ye don' loike me, there fer I don' loike ye. that doesn' matter. 'ate me to yer hearts content, but the man I love is 'urt and in the hospital and there's a bunch a guys after us, and I ain' leavin' his side because some lass thinks she can control me. so 'ate me all ye want jus' do it quietly!" Foxy exclaimed. the room was silent as the other two stared at him in shock. Mike snapped out of it quickly and took Foxy's hand, the metal making a soft clang, smiling brightly. Vada turned to Mike, as if silently demanding he do something about it. Mike shrugged.  
"hey, I'm not arguing with an angry Pirate. I have no death wish." Mike said, squeezing Foxy's hand so he'd know he didn't really mean it. Foxy calmly sat beside Mike and kissed his cheek. Mike smiled at him. "you just going to stand in the doorway all day sis?" Mike ask. they looked towards the door and she was gone. Foxy's ears drooped.  
"sorry." Foxy said. Mike shook his head.  
"she'll come back." Mike said. he pulled Foxy down closer to his face and kissed him gently. Foxy kissed him back, his tail wagging. he smiled at Foxy and scooted over. "here, since she's gone, climb on up." Mike said. Foxy looked hesitant but eventually gave in and climbed up. Foxy layed back and Mike smiles, cuddling to his chest. Foxy purred softly and nuzzled his hair. Mike smiled and yawned softly. Foxy managed not to hit any of Mike's wounds.  
"sleep Mike." Foxy said. Mike nodded and cuddled up. Foxy pet his hair gently and it slowly lulled Mike to sleep. Foxy smiled at him and pet his fur gently, chuckling softly when Mike's tail thumped gently against the bed. Foxy yawned and slowly fell asleep.  
*3 AM Thursday morning*  
Foxy woke to shaking.  
"Foxy? Foxy wake up." a voice called. Foxy knew the voice, but couldn't put a name to it in his tired haze, so he assumed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mike ten more minutes or I'll dress ye in drag and make ye do the hula." Foxy muttered.  
"what the hell? man, wake up!" the voice called again. Foxy growled as his eye's slid open. there stood Frank.  
"go to hell." Foxy yawned. he pulled Mike, who was still sleeping in his arms, closer.  
"Mike has visitors." Frank said. Foxy tiredly turned his eye's to the door. he didn't recognize thee people in his tired haze.  
"good for 'im. we;re sleepin' beat it." Foxy mumbled.  
"same old Foxy. still an ass." a new voice said. Foxy's eye's flew opened.  
"Bonnie? Chica? that ye?" Foxy ask. they nodded, both half mechanical like he and Mike. Foxy seemed to blink tiredly at them and shrugged, closing his eye's. "okay." Foxy mumbled. he held Mike tightly and sunk down under the blankets. he noticed Mike shivering in his sleep. "turn up the heat before he catches a cold." Foxy said. Frank nodded and did as Foxy ask. suddenly Mike yawned.  
"are you talking to yourself Foxy?" Mike ask softly. he wasn't fully conscious, just sometimes he'd wake up as his medication mechine took a few minutes to load the next dosage.  
"you have guests." Foxy muttered. Mike yawned.  
"hi. bye." Mike muttered falling back to sleep.  
"is he okay?" Chica ask. Foxy yawned and nodded.  
"medicine has 'im in and out of consciousness." Foxy replied. he drifted off as well. the three stayed to watch over them and wait for them to wake.  
*8 Am*  
Foxy yawned and stretched. he opened his eye's slowly and Mike was gone.  
"Mike?" Foxy ask, flying up from the bed.  
"he's okay. they just took him to get a little walk." Bonnie said. Foxy sighed and released a breath, nodding. his stomach growled but he seemed to ignore it. "they got a new Freddy." Bonnie said. Foxy growled. "yeah thats about what Mike said." Bonnie muttered. Mike walked back in with a nurse helpping him. he sat on the bed and she left.  
"walking has never been so tiring in my life." Mike muttered. Foxy chuckled softly.  
"guys what Bonnie is telling you is important!" Chica exclaimed. both raised an eyebrow at her and turned to Bonnie.  
"speak away." Mike said. Bonnie explained the situation.  
"so you guy's, and Freddy, are human and animatronic, and Freddy still remembers us?" Mike ask. Bonnie nodded.  
"but we can go back to our animtronic mode at any time." Chica said.  
"I wonder if you can..." Bonnie said watching Foxy. Foxy shrugged. "try." Bonnie said. Foxy did and was surprized to see he could.  
"I hope Mike can't do that." Chica said. all heads turned to Mike.  
"oh hell no. I'm not trying. that looked painful." Mike said.  
"not really, but then again, I didn' get shot twice." Foxy replied. there was a knock on the door and Foxy quickly shifted back to his other form as a man walked in.  
"hello Mike, Foxy." the man said. it was Freddy, judging by his deep voice and bear ears. Mike seemed to stiffen up and Foxy took his hand soothingly.  
"Freddy." Foxy replied stiffly. Mike waived slightly. Freddy stepped in and his eye's landed on Mike's mechanical parts.  
"I don't recall you being one of us..." Freddy said.  
"I'm not." Mike replied.  
"or at least he wasn't untill ye tried to kill 'im." Foxy grunted. Freddy's ears drooped slightly as the memory came back.  
"oh... I'm sorry." Freddy said. Mike nodded silently.  
"oh yeah, cause that makes it so much better." Foxy hissed. "'oh, I tried to kill ye by stuffing ye in a Fazbear suit? oh, sorry.'" Foxy said sarcastically. Freddy flinched back slightly at his anger.  
"easy Foxy. remember, it wasn't him... it was the other Freddy." Mike said softly. Foxy huffed slightly, but didn't say anything else. Mike held his hand tightly.  
"s-so why are you in the hospital?" Freddy ask.  
"I got shot twice." Mike replied.  
"ouch." Freddy replied. Mike nodded silently.  
"hey Foxy, come show me where the cafeteria is." Chica said. Foxy nodded.  
"may I come with?" Freddy ask. Foxy growled softly but said yes for Mike. they followed behind him.  
"if Foxy didn't want him to go, why'd he say yes?" Bonnie ask.  
"because, he know's I'm still afraid of Freddy and probably doesn't trust him to be left with me again, since last time he nearly killed me." Mike replied. Bonnie nodded. while they waited for Chica, Foxy and Freddy stood quietly in the hall. Freddy talked, constantly, trying to get some sort of response from Foxy.  
"your hotter then I remember." Freddy said. Foxy huffed, not falling for it. "I'm serious. your hot." Freddy replied. Foxy narrowed his eye's at him.  
"shut up." Foxy replied.  
"your accent is hotter." Freddy replied. Foxy growled and bared his teeth, which were still slightly sharp.  
"I said, shut up Fredrick." Foxy said. Freddy chuckled softly.  
"it's just Freddy, you know that Foxy." Freddy smiled. Chica came out at that moment and Foxy sighed.  
"finally! this one never shuts up." Foxy muttered glaring at Freddy, who smiled at talked more.  
"and I was thinking, to make it up to you and Mike, I could like, throw a party!" Freddy exclaimed. Foxy turned around and slammed Freddy against the wall, growling dangerously.  
"Mike think's ye've changed. I don'. if I see ye even look at 'im I'll tear you apart!" Foxy growled. he dropped the man and kept walking. Freddy rubbed his throat slightly and stood up.  
"fine. I can throw a part for him without looking at him." Freddy shrugged. Foxy walked back in with them, looking pissed. Mike saw the bruise around Freddy's neck and shook his head.  
"oh me god if ye don' shut the hell up I'll kill ye!" Foxy shouted at the talking man. Freddy frowned sadly and kept his mouth shut. Foxy sighed in relief. Mike chuckled softly at Foxy.  
"you get aggrivated why too easy." Mike said.  
"he's talked non-stop since we left." Chica said, rubbing her temples. Mike smiled and fell asleep.  
*Thursday after noon*  
Foxy carefully picked Mike up, once he was released. Mike yelpped.  
"sorry Mike." Foxy said. Mike nodded slightly and wrapped an arm around Foxy's shoulders.  
"i-it's alright, just be careful." Mike replied. Foxy nodded.  
"I'll try." Foxy replied. Freddy, standing with the other two a few feet away, turned to Chica.  
"why is Foxy being so nice to him?" Freddy ask, remembering Foxy as rude and mean.  
"oh, because he and Mike are dating." Chica replied.  
"what?" Freddy ask, not believing it.  
"it's true." Bonnie replied. Foxy carefully placed Mike in the car.  
"are ye okay?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded slightly, wincing.  
"y-yeah." Mike replied. Foxy nodded and put the seat belt around him.  
"be prepaired. I ain' drove too long before." Foxy said. Mike nodded slightly. Foxy turned to them. "if yer comin', come on." Foxy said. the three headed for the backseat and Foxy got in the drivers seat.  
"just d-don't ruin my car." Mike said. Foxy chuckled softly.  
"if I break it, I'll fix it." Foxy replied. he started the car and headed for Mike's house. he suddenly slamed on the brake's. Mike cried out in pain and the other yelped.  
"Foxy! man what the hell!?" Bonnie exclaimed.  
"not me fault! some kid just ran out in front of me!" Foxy said. a little boy stared at the car, standing infront of it.  
"hello." he said. Foxy glared at him. Mike leaned over and honked the horn. the boy jumped slightly but didn't move. he tilted his head. "hi!" he exclaimed. Foxy huffed and shook his head, putting the car in reverse. the child followed the car backwards.  
"oh good grief." Foxy muttered.  
"just go around him." Mike said. Foxy nodded and tried to go around the boy, but everytime he move, the boy moved. Foxy rolled the window down.  
"move yer ass or I'll run ye over!" Foxy growled.  
"Foxy!" Mike exclaimed.  
"he's doin' this on purpose." Foxy said. the boy sat down in front of the car and waited. Foxy smirked, putting his arm infront of Mike, so he wouldn't go forward and get hurt. "hang on guy's." Foxy said. he quickly put the car in reverse and backed up. he quickly put it in drive and drove for the kid, Mike covered his face so he wouldn't see it. Foxy, at the last minute, swerved around the kid, at a high speed, and drove off. once far enough away, Foxy slowed down.  
"why didn't you just get out and move him?" Bonnie ask.  
"thats the gang part of town, an I don' know about ye, but I don' want to get the shit beat out of me for touchin' one of their kids." Foxy said. he looked over at Mike. "ye okay Mike?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded slightly.  
"y-yeah." Mike said. Foxy nodded and moved his arm back.  
"anyone hurt?" Foxy ask.  
"define hurt..." Bonnie muttered holding his head.  
"either yer bleedin' to death, or yer okay." Foxy replied. a sudden gun shot and a bullet zoomed past Foxy, who yelped. "fuck! stupid gangs. duck! duck now!" Foxy ordered. he took off as fast as he could as more bullets were fired. Mike reached in to the glove box and grabed his gun, turning and firing back. "Mike! ye idiot! get yer head back in this damn car!" Foxy exclaimed pulling him in.  
"hey! i'm trying to help!" Mike exclaimed.  
"ye've already been shot twice!" Foxy exclaimed, taking the gun. he drove around the corner and parked the car behind a building. "ye keep yer asses in this car or I'll shoot ye meself." Foxy growled, getting out. he started firing at the gang members. Foxy hit at least three of them before he was shot himself. he cried out and fell backwards. he gritted his teeth and ran back to the car. he jumped in and sped off towards the gang. he vaguely noticed Mike tying off his arm, right above his wound.  
"Foxy are you okay?" Bonnie ask, then cried out as his ear was shot.  
"get yer big head down Bonnie." Foxy hissed. Bonnie ducked. "I promise to fix yer car Mike." Foxy said.  
"huh?" was all Mike managed before Foxy slammed into something. several shouts of pain. "you ran them over?!" Mike cried.  
"they wouldn' stop shootin'! what the hell was I supposed to do?!" Foxy exclaimed. he headed for the police station, while calling them, and told the officer's that the gang was trying to kill them and take the car. Foxy winced and unbuckled, throwing himself over Mike to cover him, whimpering when he was hit with a bullet. the police managed to settle the fight and called for an ambulance. Foxy had stitches in his upper arm and in his side, and a small half bullet shaped notch missing from his left ear, but he was okay. Mike kissed Foxy's cheek. Foxy winced slightly, moving forward to hug Mike. he was covered in blood from his wounds and threw his shirt in the trash.  
"are you okay?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded.  
"I'm okay. are ye? they didn' hit ye did they?" Foxy ask worriedly. Mike shook his head.  
"I'm okay. Bonnie's ears okay. it only nicked his ear, but he's okay too. Freddy got hit as well, but he's okay. I didn't stick around to see where he got shot." Mike said.  
"good." Foxy replied. the few Foxy had shot were dead. the ones he ran over would live. Foxy pulled Mike closer and kissed him deeply.  
"I be glad yer okay." Foxy said softly. Mike kissed back and smiled slightly.  
"I'm glad your okay too." Mike replied.  
"is yer stomach okay?" Foxy ask. "I know I hit the brakes kinda hard." Foxy added. Mike opened the jacket the police had given him to reveal his shirt gone.  
"they started bleeding again. they cut off my shirt instead of asking me to take it off..." Mike replied. he had bandages from his shoulder to his pants line. "some of the stiches cut me here and there, but I'm okay." Mike replied. he cuddled closer to Foxy, when Freddy walked over, having no shirt and bandages on his shoulder. Foxy rapped his metal arm around Mike and lifted him up, onto the gurney beside him. Mike yelped slightly, then cuddled to Foxy's side. Chica was the only one who hadn't been hit, as she'd been in the middle and Freddy and Bonnie had covered her. she hugged Bonnie tightly, kissing his cheek and cooing over him. Bonnie was blushing slightly.  
"Chica, relax it's just a little scratch." Bonnie said. Freddy walked up to Foxy.  
"are you alright Foxy?" Freddy ask.  
"we're fine." Foxy replied. Mike swallowed as Freddy looked them both over, he wraped his arms around Foxy's chest, leaning against his robotic arm. Foxy smiled down at him and wraped his arm around Mike's shoulders carefully. it was Foxy's right arm that was robotic and Mike's right shoulder that had been shot, so Foxy was careful not to agitate the wound. Freddy seemed to frown at their cuddling. he stared at Mike. Foxy growled. "you got a problem with me boyfriend Freddy?" Foxy hissed. Freddy seemed to snap out of it.  
"no. just looking at his arm." Freddy replied. Foxy growled.


	9. Chapter 9

"ye were doin' what?" Foxy ask. Freddy, remembering the threat from earlier, frowned deeper.  
"nothing." Freddy replied and walked off.  
"what was that about?" Mike ask.  
"I think, he's got a crush on me. he keeps callin' me hot..." Foxy muttered. Mike shuttered.  
"well thats disturbing." Mike said. Foxy nodded and kissed his neck. Mike shivered slightly. "mmm Foxy. stop it." Mike said. Foxy growled softly, in warning, before nuzzling his neck and kissing it again. Mike cuddled closer, melting into the gentle kisses. Mike swallowed. Foxy smiled and purred. he nuzzled Mike's neck again and cuddled him.  
"come on. let's get ye home." Foxy said.  
"wh-what about the others?" Mike ask.  
"Frank's setting up bedrooms for them and an extra in case I come back, he's giving us all key's. they'll be allowed to come and go as they please." Foxy said. Mike smiled and looked at his trashed car.  
"well... I guess we should start walking huh?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded and Mike took his hand. they headed for the house. Mike yawned halfway there and Foxy shook his head.  
"alright. come on. up on me back." Foxy said. Mike shook his head.  
"I'm fine." Mike replied. "beside's it could hurt you." Mike said. Foxy waived it off and knelt slightly.  
"come on." Foxy said. Mike shook his head and did what Foxy said.  
"when you wake up tomorrow in pain, don't whine to me." Mike said, jokingly. Foxy chuckled.  
"lad, I picked up Bonnie loike this when he got his let crushed, ye ain' nothin'." Foxy said. Mike laughed and nuzzled Foxy's neck. Foxy smiled and held him. Mike rested his head on Foxy's shoulder and the Pirate squeezed his butt. Mike yelped.  
"F-Foxy!" Mike chided. Foxy smirked.  
"jus' makin' sure yer still awake." Foxy laughed. Mike blushed brightly.  
"could have just ask." Mike muttered.  
"that was more fun." Foxy replied. Mike kissed Foxy's neck and nuzzled it. Mike smiled feeling Foxy's tail wag against his own. Foxy wrapped his tail around Mike's and the man smiled. his eye's slowly fluttered shut. "Mike. hey Mikey." Foxy said.  
"hmm?" Mike ask.  
"we're home. get yer key out." Foxy said. Mike nodded and managed to get the key out of his pocket, handing it to Foxy. Foxy opened the door and walked in. he carefully set Mike on his feet and Mike kissed his cheek.  
"we'll head to town tomorrow and get you a house key." Mike said. Foxy nodded and looked out the window.  
"hey Mike, whats that?" Foxy ask. Mike went over and looked where Foxy was pointing.  
"oh, those are Halloween decorations." Mike said. he explained Halloween to the Pirate.  
"so... kids dress up and get free candy from strangers which on any other day isn't allowed because it could be posioned or laced with drugs... and ye people _let_ yer children do this?" Foxy ask. Mike chuckled.  
"yup. I'm taking my nephew, as Vada will be working. you can come with us." Mike said.  
"when is it?" Foxy ask.  
"in a few days. we can get some costumes tomorrow while getting you a key." Mike said.  
"whats yer nephew going to be?" Foxy ask. Mike shrugged.  
"I don't know. he wanted it to be a surprize to everyone." Mike shrugged. "I usually just wear a puppet mask, you know, from the other resturant... but it was accidently destroyed when my nephew decided to play with lighters." Mike said. Foxy chuckled. Mike pulled out his photo album. "I have picture's of me, Vada, and Coda." Mike said. Foxy sat beside him and flipped through the picture's. "this is from four years ago, Coda's first halloween." Mike said.  
"what the hell were ye?" Foxy ask.  
"a drunk who forgot that it was Halloween." Mike said blankly. he flipped through more pictures.  
"hey what're these from?" Foxy ask. Mike looked over.  
"oh, thats my third birthday." Mike said. it was a picture of him being hugged by freddy and he was crying. "yeah, what the picture doesn't show is that I'd fell and cut my legs up. I wasn't actually afraid of Freddy yet." Mike said. Foxy flipped through the picture's.  
"I see all but yer sixth birthday... where are those?" Foxy ask. Mike's ear drooped.  
"in the back." Mike said. Foxy flipped back and saw what caused Mike's sudden mood change. there were picture's of him opening his gifts in the hospital, he looked upset and his brother wasn't there.  
"oh god..." Foxy trailed.  
"yup. the year he bit me. my brothers still in jail. he was always trying to kill me and I finally had proof. my parents didn't want him anymore, so they sent him to juvey... then he tried to kill me when I was eighteen and he's in jail now." Mike said.  
"I'm sorry." Foxy said. Mike shook his head.  
"it's fine." Mike said. Foxy continued to flip through the pictures and found one that made his heart stop. "I-I don't know why... but I've never been able to get rid off it, no matter what..." Mike said. who ever had the camera managed to take a picture just as Freddy bit down on Mike's head. Foxy quickly flipped back to the page he'd been on and stopped. he grined.  
"I remember this." Foxy said. Mike looked over and laughed.  
"dear god thats old." Mike laughed. he was about five in the picture. he was dressed up as a pirate and had several teeth missing. he was on Foxy's knee, listening to the Pirate's tall tale. his toothless grin and his stary eye'd gaze up at the Pirate, made Foxy smile brightly.  
"ye were me biggest fan... then ye jus' stopped comin'." Foxy said, his ears drooping.  
"I stopped coming because Vada was paranoid and scared to death of you guy's. when I finally got our mom to agree to let me go without her... your act was closed down." Mike said. Foxy nodded.  
"so ye were the one who snuck behind me curtain." Foxy grinned. Mike chuckled and nodded.  
"I never gave up on them bringing you back... untill the manager caught me and put me back with the others, on the stage." Mike said. "right infront of Freddy, who of course, stared at me. I never went back after that." Mike said. "okay, so I can't say never. I did come back, just not for a while. I'm only twenty-six." Mike said.  
"ye were what eight when ye stopped coming?" Foxy ask.  
"nine." Mike replied. he chuckled. "I thought it was so cool how the first day you were there and open was my second birthday. I sat there all day, I missed my own party." Mike chuckled. Foxy smiled at him.  
"what was it ye found so fun about me?" Foxy ask. Mike frowned softly.  
"my father was a NAVY man. he was always on ships. he'd always bring me and my brother things. he brought me a Pirate costume one and my brother a NAVY costume, but I liked the Pirate better... when I was young I didn't understand, I used to imagine men out on the boats with my dad dressed like Pirate's." Mike chuckled. "everything was Pirate's then. my bed was shaped like a boat, my shoe's had Pirate's on them, my clothes were Pirates, everything was Pirate styled. I wore that Pirate costume everytime I went to the Pizzeria, every birthday." Mike smiled. Foxy smiled at him.  
"thats cool." Foxy replied. Mike's smile faded.  
"it was. my father took my mother on a boat trip, they got in an accident, she's been in a coma ever since and I haven't spoken to him in years." Mike said. Foxy's ear's drooped.  
"I'm sorry." Foxy said. Mike nodded and wiped his eye's, once he realized he was crying.  
"fuck." Mike muttered. Foxy pulled him to his side.  
"are ye alright?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded. Foxy picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. "alright. get dressed and let's get to bed." Foxy said. Mike realized they were both covered in blood and tossed a pair of shorts and a shirt at Foxy.  
"here." Mike said. Foxy nodded at him and Mike grabed himself some clothes. they changed and cuddled together on the bed. Foxy wrapped his arms around Mike and nuzzled him.  
"I love ye Mikey." Foxy said.  
"love you too Foxy." Mike yawned softly. Foxy held him tightly as Mike slept, but Foxy couldn't sleep. he didn't know why, he just couldn't. he lay awake for hours and sighed softly.  
*Friday morning*  
Foxy woke, not remembering falling asleep, to a knock. he muttered to himself and managed to get untangled from Mike. he stretched and walked towards the door. he opened it and the man seemed confused.  
"look. whatever yer sellin' we don' want any." Foxy said. he tried to close the door but the man stopped him. "get yer foot out of the door, or I'll break it off in the door." Foxy said simply.  
"Mike Schmidt?" the man ask.  
"is asleep loike other normal people and loike I was." Foxy said with a glare.  
"can you wake him up? he knows me and we need to talk." he said. Foxy growled.  
"I'm not lettin' ye in until I 'ear that from Mike." Foxy said closing the door. he went to Mike and shook him awake. "hey, someone wants to talk to ye. didn' gimme a name. said ye knew 'im." Foxy said. Mike muttered softly and stood up. he stretched and went to the door, Foxy following not to far behind. Mike opened the door and froze.  
"hello little Mikey." the man smiled. Mike swallowed and his ear layd against his head. the man grined and stepped forward, but Mike held his ground. he shook his head, his hair moving to reveal his childhood scar.  
"no way man. your not staying here." Mike said.  
"but Mi-" he tried.  
"I. said. no Jojo." Mike said. the man, Jojo, as Foxy now knew grinned slightly.  
"awe. you still call me Jojo." Jojo said.  
"beat it Joey." Mike said.  
"look, my parole officer said I have to stay with a family member while I'm on parole. I can't find mom and dad's on a ship and Vada doesn't even know me." Joey said. Foxy growled realizing who it was. he moved Mike out of the way.  
"so yer the evil bastard who caused Mike his scar and nearly his life." Foxy growled. Mike pulled Foxy back.  
"I've got this thanks." Mike said. Foxy glared at Mike's brother. Mike turned to Joey. "mom's in the hospital. dad put her in a coma soon after you went to jail. dad's at sea. Vada has a kid and your not allowed around those and your certainly not staying here. so your going to have to get back in your parole officers car and go back to jail." Mike said. Joey narrowed his eye's and stepped forward, Mike instinctively stepped back.  
"I won't go back to jail Mike." Joey said. Foxy gave Mike a reassuring look and Mike glared at Joey.  
"well your not staying here either." Mike said and slammed the door in his brothers face. Foxy smiled and kissed him, but heard a click. it was a sound he'd learned well a gun.  
"Mike!" Foxy exclaimed, tackling the man behind the couch. he went animatronic, ignoring the pain from his wounds, and covered Mike as the rain of bullet's started. Mike cried out and trembled beneath the Fox. Foxy, scooped him up, using his metal endoskeleton to protect Mike, as he carried him into the bathroom and closed the door. they took cover in the bath tub. there was a loud crash and it sounded like someone broke in. Foxy quickly locked the bathroom door.  
"wh-what are we going to do?" Mike ask, trembling. "h-he'll shoot us..." Mike whimpered. Foxy tapped the side of his metal head.  
"built in police radio. cops are on their way now." Foxy said softly. Mike nodded slightly. "ye don' 'ave a gun do ye?" Foxy ask. Mike shook his head.  
"I kept it in the car..." Mike replied. Foxy nodded.  
"I'm sorry about this Mike and I hope one day ye'll forgive me." Foxy said, pulling out his hook.  
"d-don't kill him. please Foxy. he may have tried to kill me but he's my brother." Mike cried, tearfully. Foxy looked at him and his ears drooped. he put his hook away.  
"alright. alright. I won'." Foxy said soothingly. he held Mike and dried his tears. "I won' 'urt 'im." Foxy said. he hated to see people cry, especially Mike. there was a knock on the door.  
"police! open up!" the officer shouted. Foxy went back to his human form and scooped Mike up.  
"alright. hold on! we're comin' out." Foxy said, alerting them. he carried Mike out. he put Mike down and saw a sheet over a body. Mike teared up.


	10. Chapter 10

"Jo-Joey...?" Mike ask. he slowly walked closer to it.  
"Mike! don'!" Foxy exclaimed. Mike ignored him and pulled the sheet back, tears down his cheeks. he sniffled and looked confused.  
"th-this isn't Joey. this isn't my brother." Mike said.  
"yer sure?" Foxy ask walking over, followed by an officer. Mike nodded drying his face. he sniffled again.  
"yeah. this isn't Joey." Mike said. Foxy looked shocked as he looked.  
"who the hell is that?" Foxy ask.  
"the guy that was shooting at your house." the officer said. they took the body away.  
"come on. we can stay at the pizzeria while this place is a crime scene." Foxy said. Mike nodded and packed some clothes, he packed up all his important belongings, after they were checked out by police and put them in a storage locker. all his photo albums and things from when he was kid. some of his mothers belongings, all of it went in to a storae locker. they showed up to the pizzeria and walked in. it was close to closing time. Foxy led Mike away into the back. Frank stood there waiting.  
"I saw it on the news." Frank said. Mike cuddled closer to Foxy's side silently. "I cleared out the storage room and put a bed in there and a new lock on the door." Frank added.  
"thanks." Mike said. Frank nodded and they headed for the room. Mike put his suit case down and collapsed on the bed. Foxy cuddled to his side. Mike sighed softly.  
"are ye okay?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded.  
"yeah." Mike replied.  
"place closes in five minutes. then we can go and get ye some food." Foxy said. Mike shook his head.  
"not hungry." Mike replied. Foxy nodded.  
"is there anything ye'd loike to do?" Foxy ask. Mike shook his head.  
"not until Joey's caught." Mike replied. Foxy kissed him gently and nuzzled his cheek. he rested his chin on Mike's lap, looking much like a sad puppy trying to comfort his master. Mike sniffled softly and pet his head, his hair just as soft and red as his fur. Foxy smiled slightly and nuzzled closer. Mike continued to pet his head gently, scratching his ears occasionally. Foxy purred and his tail thumped against the bed. Mike smiled slightly as Foxy's eye's slipped closed. before he and Mike started dating, Foxy hadn't had attention in years, or at least positive attention. he remembered the first time he'd tried to pet the Foxy, he flinched back and growled slightly, probably expecting a blow to his head or something, but eventually he'd let Mike pet him. having been without positive attention and affection for years, Foxy knew not to take this for advantage. he'd only resorted to this when he couldn't figure out how to comfort Mike or when Mike was bored while watching the camera's. Foxy felt like he was in heaven. no one had ever been so kind or gentle to him. he purred loudly, something he hadn't known he could do until Mike had first kissed him. Mike's hands were always so gentle and Foxy sighed contently, almost content enough to fall asleep. Mike kissed his head and Foxy smiled brightly, his tail thumping contently on the bed.  
"are ye feelin' better?" Foxy ask.  
"yeah I do." Mike smiled, kissing his head. "thanks love." Mike said. Foxy's tail wagged faster at his words then it did while Mike was petting him. Mike smiled and gently pet Foxy's ears. Foxy purred. "your ears are sensitive huh?" Mike ask curiously.  
"mmmm very." Foxy replied. Mike smiled.  
"your adorable." Mike said. Foxy growled softly.  
"Pirate's ain' adorable, they're viscious." Foxy said.  
"you can be adorable and viscious at the same time." Mike argued. "and cuddly! your so cute and cuddly." Mike smiled hugging Foxy's neck. Foxy growled warningly and Mike laughed softly letting him go. Foxy saw the teasing look in Mike's eye's and smiled.  
"it should be closed by now." Foxy said. Mike nodded and they left the room. Bonnie and Chica were talking excitedly, until they saw them.  
"hi guys! what happened? you looked upset earlier..." Chica ask. Mike explained, leaving out the part about killing Joey. Chica looked shocked and Bonnie's jaw dropped.  
"thats awful! are you both okay?" Bonnie ask putting his guitar away. they nodded.  
"hey Foxy, if your looking for a job, they're putting me back on back up singer. we get to learn new songs and we may need a drummer." Chica said. Foxy smiled.  
"I'd be happy to Chica." Foxy said. Chica clapped.  
"yay! it'll be just like old times! only you won't be telling made up pirate stories that scare little children." Chica said.  
"hey! me stories didn' scare no one!" Foxy argued, his ears drooping.  
"who wants pizza?" Bonnie ask, drawing attention away from the arguement. Foxy still looked angry.  
"hey, where's Freddy?" Mike ask. Bonnie and Chica shrugged.  
"he took off after the show, said he had to get something." Chica said. Foxy frowned slightly. Mike jumped and screamed when Freddy suddenly appeared beside him. Foxy growled at Freddy.  
"what the hell do ye think yer doin'?" Foxy ask.  
"having fun." Freddy shrugged.  
"o-oh great! s-so heart attacks are funny to you?!" Mike exclaimed. instantly he had everyone's attention.  
"Mike?" Foxy ask. Mike was breathing hard.  
"I'll be okay." Mike replied.  
"new rule, when Mike's here we aren't allowed to just pop up beside him without warning." Bonnie announced. everyone aggreed, except Freddy.  
"we should go out and do some stuff tonight!" Freddy exclaimed. Mike cuddled closer to Foxy.  
"like what?" Bonnie ask. Freddy shrugged.  
"something fun." Freddy replied. the others shrugged and nodded.  
"I know this cool bar... oh wait you guy's don't have ID's... oh! I know this cool place that can make you fake ID's." Mike said. everyone turned to him and he shrugged. "I was a kid once that snuck into bars." Mike shrugged. they shrugged and headed out with him. "now just keep quiet. she's not really a people person. she hates strangers." Mike said.  
"okay." Foxy said. they went in.  
"hey! Laura! ¿Hola? ¿aquí? (hello? you here?)" Mike ask. a young woman walked out.  
"Mike!" Laura grined. "¿como estas? how are you?" Laura ask.  
"not bad. not bad. hey I wanted to know, if I could call that favor you owe me." Mike said.  
"¿eh? with what?" Laura ask.  
"I need a few fake ID's. they're new here and can't get one until the office opens next week." Mike said. she frowned.  
"nop! lo siento, no puedo ayudarte. nope! sorry. can't help." Laura said. Mike frowned.  
"don't tell me you've quit. I know a few people who've gotten some from you." Mike said. Laura shook her head.  
"I'm clean." Laura said. Mike shook his head and looked at the others.  
"stay here, we'll be right back." Mike said. he took her too the back and talked to her. he pulled four twenties out. "look I'm not asking for free, I know they cost fifty a piece, but all I'm ask is for a little discount. twenty each." Mike said.  
"cuarenta. fourty." Laura replied. Mike bit his lip.  
"look. I'm out of the job right now and just got robbed. I got a one hundred but thats it." Mike said. she frowned and sighed.  
"Veinticinco." Laura replied. "twenty-five." Laura said. Mike smiled and handed over the one hundred and they walked back "alright you in the red. stand in front of the camera." Laura said. Foxy looked confused slightly but did as she said.  
"smile Foxy." Mike said. Foxy gave a half smile. Laura quickly made them and Mike handed her two twenties and the one hundred. Laura snatched it up and handed him the ID's. "thanks Laura." Mike said. he handed them out and they left. Mike stopped by the bank. "I hate tricking her, but you do what you need too." Mike shrugged and withdrew some money. "it's a club bar. the club price is twenty bucks unless you have a group of three or more then it's ten bucks. first three drinks are on the house, you don't have to pay, but after those three you do have to pay. I usually pick up the tab at the end of the week. let's go." Mike said. they all got in, Chica and Foxy having been checked twice, because how young they looked. they looked around curiously and Mike headed to the bar. "Julio! hey man." Mike grinned.  
"hey you better have brought friends this time." Julio said.  
"I did. four of them." Mike said. "they were looking for some fun and well, twenty bucks is too much for one person." Mike said.  
"what can I get for you?" Julio ask.  
"the usual." Mike said.  
"one Dirty Monkey coming up." Julio said. Mike smiled. Foxy curiously sat beside him.  
"whats that?" Foxy ask pointing to a drink down the bar.  
"thats a dirty banana." Mike said. Foxy raised an eye brow. "let's start you out with something a little less strong. "hey Julio! he wants a Alcopop." Mike called. Julio seemed to laugh as he delivered the drinks. "oh shut up. he's never drank before." Mike said. Foxy looked at the drink curiously.  
"whats so funny?" Foxy ask.  
"it's basically a bitch beer. chicks mostly order them, but I figure since you guy's have never drank we should start you off with something small. it's a fruity alcoholic drink." Mike explained. Foxy huffed and handed it to Chica.  
"I refuse to drink a bitch beer." Foxy said. Mike chuckled softly.  
"here. try mine see if you like it. it's kinda strong." Mike warned. Foxy shrugged adn took a sip. he shrugged.  
"thats pretty good." Foxy said. a second one came sliding down the bar.  
"I don't know if you've heard, but Mike over here doesn't like to share his drink. he get's pissy." Julio said. Mike blushed slightly.  
"it was twice and it was the same guy both times and he pissed me off." Mike said. Foxy picked up the drink and downed it. Mike raised an eye brow and did the same.  
"oh no not again." Julio muttered. Bonnie seeing them with their challanging looks stood up on a stool close to them.  
"drink! drink! drink! drink! drink!" Bonnie started. soon the whole bar got in on it.  
"shall we?" Mike ask. Foxy chuckled and nodded. "Julio." Mike said.  
"I know. I know. try not to kill this one Mike." Julio said.  
"I won't kill him." Mike replied. soon they were six down each. Foxy looked like he was going to get sick, Mike could take it. "Foxy? do you need to stop?" Mike ask. he may have been in a competetion, but he was always conserned for the other person he was up against. Foxy shook his head.  
"m'okay." Foxy replied, his words slurring. Mike smirked.  
"two more Julio. up it man." Mike said. Julio started pouring more and more alcohol into each of the shots, pouring more into Mike's then into Foxy's hoping to give the man a chance. Mike finally seemed to reach his limit and puked all over the floor. Foxy threw his hands in the air with a drunk and wild call before falling off his stool. Julio cleaned up the puke and served Foxy his winning drink, a Panty Dropper. Foxy downed it and let out a wild call again. the others went off to drink, after helping the two up. "ooowwww..." Mike muttered. after a while they all made their way drunkly back to the pizzeria, happy it was the weekend and there'd be no work tomorrow. Mike laughed and stumbled over his feet, having drank more then ever before. Foxy quickly caught him, drunk but no where near as bad as Mike. Mike felt like a little kid again, a collage kid again, but atleast he was still slightly in control Chica was so drunk she'd gotten them kicked out of the bar by throwing her shirt off and showing everyone her breasts. Mike walked into a wall.  
"dis way." Foxy slurred and led him to the room. "strip down and change." Foxy slurred. Mike laughed and fell over on the bed. Foxy muttered to himself and changed into a pair of shorts, then began to help Mike change clothes. the drunk man laughed and struggled. he suddenly whimpered and curled up in a ball.  
"nO!" Mike cried.  
"jus' changin' yer clothes." Foxy muttered. Mike seemed to laugh and sprawled out in just his boxers. Foxy debated putting a shirt on Mike, but after failing to put his own on he decided not too. he could vaguely hear Bonnie and Chica banging each other down the hall. he looked at Mike, he did look super hot and Foxy shook his head. he would not take advantage of his lover like that. he quickly put a pair of shorts on Mike and cuddled to his bare chest. he wouldn't take advantage of his lover, but that didn't mean he couldn't look and cuddle. Mike laughed drunkly.  
"yOUr s-SeXy..." Mike said drunkly. Foxy shook his head and pulled Mike to his chest.  
"yer drunk." Foxy replied. Mike ran his nails down Foxy's chest slowly and Foxy shivered in delight. he pushed Mike's hand away.  
"bUT FOxY..." Mike slurred. "I loVe YoU!" Mike exclaimed.  
"I love ye too. look but don' touch. ye'll regret it in the morning." Foxy said. Mike pouted and pressed against Foxy, who blushed brightly. "Mike, stop." Foxy ordered.  
"I wON't reGrET iT. WhY do YoU ThINk I Go-gOT DruNk? I diDn'T hAvE thE CUraGe tO MaKE A MoVE SoBEr." Mike slurred drunkly. "al-ALwaYs GeT dRuNKy hOTts." Mike said. he hiccuped.  
"I won' do it Mike. knock it off. I refuse to, because if I do and ye really don' know what yer sayin' ye'll leave." Foxy said. Mike laughed shook his head.  
"No I WOn't." Mike sang giggling. he grabed Foxy's boner through his shorts. "YoUR MoUTH saYs No, BuT yOuR COcK saY'S YEs." Mike giggles. Foxy moaned at the sudden grab. Mike stroked him hard and Foxy moaned louder. Foxy growled deeply and pinned him.  
"I hope yer tellin' the truth..." Foxy muttered. he bit down on his neck and caressed his body. Mike moaned loudly. Foxy reached into Mike's boxers and stroked him. Mike moaned his name.  
"cH-ChECk mY BaG." Mike said. Foxy looked confused but did and pulled out a bottle of lube. Foxy chuckled softly.  
"ye weren lyin' ye did plan this." Foxy smirked, after properly prepairing them both, he leaned down and kissed Mike deeply, Mike slipped his tongue into Foxy's mouth and Foxy huffed softly at the taste of alcohol, but didn't break the kiss. Foxy thrust two fingers into the man gently and Mike moaned. once the smaller adjusted he thrusted a third finger in and thrust them carefully. Mike moaned but soon whined.  
"StOP PLaYiNG." Mike moaned softly. Foxy chuckled softly and pulled his fingers out, thrusting himself in roughly. Mike arched his back and moaned loudly. "mmm Foxy!" Mike moaned.  
*Saturday morning*  
Mike groaned coming too. he was sore and his head was pounding, and the loud snoring of his partner wasn't helping his head. he saw the bottle of lube he'd packed and blushed brightly, knowing it had worked.  
"thats probably why I'm sore..." Mike muttered. he pulled the blanket up, shivering at the cold and cuddled closer to Foxy, who held tighter. Mike moaned in pain, holding his head as he stood.  
"goin' somewhere?" Foxy muttered.  
"to the store. I need advil. my head is going to kill me." Mike muttered, getting dressed. Foxy muttered in agreement. "I might want to get a few extra bottles for the others too..." Mike muttered. he left and came back, dropping off bottles and notes to each. he came back with a glass of water and took two advil. Foxy did the same and they cuddled on the bed. Mike muttered softly, cuddling closer to Foxy and falling asleep. Foxy stretched then curled around him.  
"I love ye Mikey." Foxy yawned softly. Mike snored and the Pirate chuckled, kissing his head. ye closed his eye's and was almost asleep when there was a knock on the door. Foxy tried to ignore it but the person was persistant. Foxy opened the door ,forgetting he was still naked, and there stood Freddy. Freddy blushed and stared. "well what the hell do ye want?" Foxy growled. Freddy seemed to snap out of his trance.  
"I wanted to apologuize for my acti-" Freddy tried. Foxy punched him in the face.  
"apology not accepted. ye shoved Mike to the ground and kissed me! ye ever do that again, an I'll kill ye!" Foxy shouted, then slammed the door shut. Freddy's ears drooped and he walked away. the shouting and slamming door, woke Mike. who sat up yawning and rubbing his eye's.  
"what's wrong?" Mike ask. Foxy seemed to tense up.  
"something happened when we got drunk. I guess ye don' remember it. Freddy shoved ye over last night and tried to make out with me. he jus' tried to apologuize but I told 'im to piss off." Foxy replied. Mike frowned slightly and rubbed his arm.  
"that would explain why I remember getting alcohol poured into a cut on my arm..." Mike muttered. he shrugged. "my head still hurts too much for me to be pissed at him." Mike sighed. Foxy gave him a sad look as he walked closer.  
"ye ain' mad at me are ye?" Foxy ask. Mike looked shocked and hugged Foxy.  
"it's not your fault Freddy has a weird crush on you." Mike said. "though you probably made his day answering the door naked." Mike added. Foxy blushed slightly and covered himself.  
"shit! I forgot about that..." Foxy said, flustered. Mike chuckled softly tossing him a pair of boxers and a pair of shorts. Foxy quickly dressed and Mike chuckled at him.  
"why are you so flustered? it's not the first time I've seen you naked." Mike grined.  
"how would ye feel if yer exboss with a crush on ye jus' saw ye nude?" Foxy ask. Mike chuckled softly.  
"good point." Mike said. he smiled softly and kissed Foxy when he tilted his head down to button his shorts. Foxy purred, seeming to forget about the button and wrapped his arms around Mike, pulling him closer. Mike's tail wagged and he moaned softly. Foxy pushed his tongue into Mike's mouth and kissed him deeply. Mike moaned again kissing back. they pulled back, a trail of siliva connecting their mouths.  
"ye never answered me, are ye mad at me?" Foxy ask. Mike shook his head and Foxy looked shocked. "re-really?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded.  
"because I can do something Freddy can't." Mike said. Foxy tilted his head, confused slightly.  
"and what be that lad?" Foxy ask.  
"this." Mike said. he kissed Foxy deeply again and cupped him through his pants. Foxy moaned blushing brightly when Mike pulled back and wrapped his arms around the Pirate's neck. "now, if you ever let Freddy do that, then I'll be mad at you. your mine." Mike said. Foxy purred loudly and pulled him closer so he pressed against his body completely.


	11. Chapter 11

"I hate to say this but please, brush yer teeth. yer alcohol breath is goin' to make me sick." Foxy said. Mike stared at him a moment then chuckled softly and went to brush his teeth. Foxy looked confused. "whats funny?" Foxy ask. Mike held up a finger and finished brushing his teeth.  
"had anyone else said that I would have told them to piss off, but the way you said it was just funny and you said it slightly politely." Mike said. Foxy looked confused as he brushed his own teeth. suddenly Chica burst in.  
"Mike!" Chia exclaimed. she grabed his hand and dragged him off. Foxy quickly finished and followed them.  
"Ch-Chica! where are we going?" Mike ask.  
"something's wrong with Bonnie!" Chia exclaimed. she dragged him into the room and Bonnie lay on the floor.  
"Bonnie!" Mike exclaimed. he rushed over and checked him for a heartbeat. he started CPR and looked at Chica. "got to Foxy tell him to call 911!" Mike ordered. Chica nodded and raced off for the Fox. Mike opened Bonnie's mouth and listened for breathing, but didn't hear anything. "come on Bonnie, don't make me kiss you." Mike muttered. Bonnie remained unresponsive and Mike muttered to himself. he held Bonnie's nose and blew into Bonnie's mouth. "come on Bonnie!" Mike hissed. Foxy raced in on the phone.  
"he's already doing CPR." Foxy informed the woman on the phone.  
"Bonnie, you own me big time." Mike muttered. he held Bonnie's nose and blew into his mouth again. he listened for breathing. by the time the ambulance arrived Mike had Bonnie breathing again. they loaded Bonnie up and took him and Chiac away. Mike stood and looked at Foxy.  
"CPR is interesting. I've seen humans do it before, but never really understood the whole kissing them thing." Foxy said. Mike chuckled softly.  
"it wasn't actually kissing him. I was trying to re-inflate his lungs by holding his nose so the air wouldn't excape and blowing into his mouth. although most people call it the kiss of life or mouth to mouth resuscitation." Mike replied. Foxy nodded. "let's get to the hospital and make sure he's okay." Mike added. Foxy nodded and they headed for the hospital. when they got there Bonnie was sound asleep with a mask over his face.  
"what happened?" Foxy ask.  
"he's allergic to nuts." Chica replied. Mike frowned. "h-he's lucky he didn't die..." Chica said tearfully. Foxy hugged her tightly.  
"shhhh. it be alright Chica. he be okay an now we know right?" Foxy ask. Chica sniffled softly and nodded.  
"they're keeping him over night. you guys can go back home if you want." Chica said. Bonnie groaned and opened his eye's. he saw the three and smiled tiredly.  
"so here's the man who kissed me to save my life." Bonnie muttered. Mike laughed.  
"brush your teeth. it's a wonder you weren't drunk off the smell of your mouth." Mike said. Bonnie chuckled softly and coughed deeply. "and like I told Foxy, it was mouth to mouth resuscitation, not kissing." Mike added. Bonnie smiled at him.  
"thanks Mike, I owe you one." Bonnie said.  
"just brush your teeth and live and we'll call it even." Mike said. Foxy chuckled softly and Bonnie nodded.  
"I will." Bonnie replied. not long later the two left and headed back to the pizzeria. when they entered Freddy walked up to them. Mike, without a second thought, punched Freddy hard in the face, with his animatronic arm. Foxy laughed as the man fell over.  
"ouch! hey!" Freddy said. Mike narrowed his eye's at him and walked off with Foxy, who was still laughing. Foxy stopped him adn pulled Mike into aa deep kiss, where Freddy could still see them.  
"I love ye Mike." Foxy chuckled. Mike smiled.  
"love you too Foxy. let's head to the arcade." Mike said. Foxy nodded and they headed for the pizzeria arcade. Freddy growled watching them go. soon Foxy would be his and Mike would be gone. Freddy smirked and headed to get the items for his plan. Mike sat down in front of Pac-Man while Foxy headed off to play Zombies 3. Foxy heard a noise and went to check it out. "where are you going?" Mike ask, not turning from the screen.  
"something fell, I'm going to go check it out." Foxy said. Mike nodded and Foxy left. Mike continued to play when he felt someone behind him.  
"well that was quick. what happened Foxy?" Mike ask. he suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and he fell unconscious. Foxy looked at the kitchen and cleaned it up. he shrugged and headed for the arcade.  
"I guess a pan in the kitchen fell or something." Foxy said walking in. he looked around and noticed Mike's stool and blood on the ground. "Mike ye okay?" Foxy ask. he searched the building and began to panic. "MIKE!" FOxy shouted. Freddy gave an evil grin as Mike moaned in pain and came to.  
"F-Foxy?" Mike ask softly.  
"wrong." Freddy replied. Mike looked up at him and glared.  
"go to hell Freddy." Mike said. Freddy slapped him hard across the face.  
"you'd be wise to shut up." Freddy said he held up a box. "no one can hear you, but..." Freddy trailed and held down the button on the box. Mike screamed in pain as the electricity made contact with his skin. after a moment Freddy let the button go and the electricity stopped. Mike whimpered and panted softly. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Freddy said. Mike managed to look at him.  
"wh-where's Foxy?" Mike ask. Freddy grinned.  
"don't worry about him, he's mine now." Freddy said. he gagged Mike and started to beat the crap out of him while he was attached to the wall. Mike screamed through the gag. he tried to break free of the cuffs that held him to the wall, but he couldn't. his arms were held above his head. he looked pleadingly at Freddy, begging to be let go, but the brutal bear just laughed and left him there. Mike trembled as tears ran down his cheeks. he sobbed through the gag, crying for Foxy or someone to help him. Freddy appeared beside Foxy.  
"Freddy! have ye seen Mike?" Foxy ask worriedly. Freddy, looking worried, nodded.  
"come on! he's this way! he's really hurt!" Freddy exclaimed. he led Foxy to his room and Foxy looked around.  
"I-I don't understand where's Mike?" Foxy ask. Freddy suddenly looked very upset.  
"I'm sorry Foxy." Freddy said and knocked him out. he tied Foxy up in a secret part of his room and wached him until he woke up.  
"where's Mike?!" Foxy exclaimed. Freddy smiled.  
"he's being taken care of in a building far from here." Freddy smirked sexily. Foxy growled and struggled against his restraints. "easy now. the angrier you make me, the more Mike suffers." Freddy smiled. Foxy instantly stopped. he glared at Freddy.  
"what do ye want?" Foxy growled. Freddy nuzzled him.  
"your love." Freddy said.  
"never." Foxy replied. "I belong to Mike jus' as he belongs to me." Foxy said. Freddy frowned and stepped back.  
"fine then. if you won't love on me, I'll make Mike do it." Freddy smirked and left. Foxy struggled with his restraints, but it was no use. Freddy purred walking up to Mike, tauntingly. Mike swallowed hard watching him. to his utter surprize Freddy ripped the gag out of his mouth and thrust his tongue in. Mike faught with him and managed to push him off, spiting at him. Freddy growled and punched him hard in the face and Mike cried out. Freddy grabed him by the front of his shirt. "do as I tell you to, or Foxy will be on the recieving end of my anger and I'm felling alittle hot for Foxy." Freddy said. Mike squeezed his eye's shut in pain and nodded at Freddy.  
"d-don't hurt him. please. I do whatever you want." Mike said tearfully. Freddy smirked.  
"thats better. I want Foxy, but he's little too fiesty right now, so you'll just have to do." Freddy said. he leaned forward and kissed Mike roughly, forcing his tongue into Mike's mouth. Mike fearfully kissed him back, hoping to save his boyfriend. Freddy purred and pulled back. "well, if me and Foxy don't work out, your a mighty fine kisser. I think I'll keep you instead of killing you like I first planned." Freddy said. Mike swallowed as the bear began to kiss his neck. he trembled and kept his eye's shut tightly. Freddy caressed his body and bit his neck. Mike yelped in pain when Freddy drew blood. Freddy purred at his cries of pain and grinded against him. Mike squeezed his eye's shut tightly and turned his head away, in fear, but Freddy suddenly stopped. he checked his watch and growled. he left suddenly and Mike let out a shaky breath.  
"Foxy. I-I'm sorry." Mike cried softly. Foxy growled hearing the pizzeria door's open, he couldn't risk calling out for help, Freddy had Mike. Freddy suddenly opened the door and smirked at him.  
"well I can see why you practically crave his kisses, he does have a nice taste." Freddy purred.  
"keep yer lips off me boyfriend!" Foxy hissed. Freddy chuckled.  
"your not really in the position to demand things." Freddy said. heran his claws down Foxy's bare chest and shoved a gag in his mouth. "there. now. I'll be back in a few hours." Freddy said. Foxy watched him go and hung his head. his ears drooped and he whimpered. he decided he'd do whatever it took to get Mike free. Foxy's inner clock told him it was a little after noon. he side then his head snapped up, maybe he could call Bonnie. they all had something to connect them to the others in their head and Foxy hoped he could get a hold of Bonnie. Mike, hearing foot steps that were too light to be Freddy's, called out.  
"h-hello?" Mike trembled. "wh-whose there?" Mike ask tearfully. a soft meow came to him. it was a cat, not help. Mike sniffled at the cat and watched it. "y-you here to hu-hurt me too?" Mike sniffled but the cat just stared then left. Mike broke down, crying. Bonnie was shocked when Foxy's distress call came in. he jumped and Chica looked at him.  
"whats wrong?" Chica ask, then she too recieved it. "oh god!" Chica exclaimed. Bonnie struggled to sit up and managed to leave with Chica. they headed for the pizzeria. they checked for Freddy then headed for his room, but they couldn't find Foxy.  
"F-Foxy!" Bonnie exclaimed. a muffled call. "m-make some noise if you can hear us!" Bonnie exclaimed. it was quiet Foxy looked despritely for something and managed to wrap his tail around a pipe. he quickly hit it on the wall and Bonnie jumped at the thump. they followed it and managed to find the man they quickly got the gag out of his mouth.  
"w-we gotta hurry." Foxy panted softly. "h-he's got Mike!" Foxy exclaimed. they quickly broke the nearly naked man free and he fell to his knee's, rubbing his wrists. he stood and Chica tossed him his clothes. Foxy quickly dressed.  
"where's Mike?" Bonnie ask.  
"I-I don' know. he said he's not here though." Foxy said. they quickly left the pizzeria and headed for the police station, they needed help. Freddy growled hearing the alarms for his room go off. he raced back and Foxy was one.  
"alright Foxy you wanna play? I'll play." Freddy smirked. "with Mike." Freddy grined. he left and slapped Mike awake. Mike trembled and watched him. "unfortunately, Foxy and I didn't work... he had to be desposed of." Freddy said. Mike teared up.  
"you killed him?! you bastard!" Mike screamed. Freddy electrocuted Mike again and purred at Mike's screams of pain. Freddy chuckled.  
"how pathetic." Freddy said letting the button go. Foxy cried out suddenly and held his head.


	12. Chapter 12

"Foxy!" Chica exclaimed. he almost collapsed but managed to catch himself.  
"Mi-Mike's sending out pain signals... b-but I can' do anything back... Fr-Freddy must have fried his circuit." Foxy explained.  
"follow them. the stronger they get the closer we are." Bonnie said. Foxy nodded and headed back for the pizzeria, but they got weaker.  
"h-he's not this way. if ye kidnap someone... where are ye gonna take'em?" Foxy ask.  
"someone I can be alone with my victim." Bonnie replied. Foxy nodded.  
"we need to head away from town." Foxy said. Mike screamed loudly as he was whiped. his bare skin was bruised and bleeding. he was trembling and had probably urinated on the floor from how scared he was. he didn't know, Freddy had stripped him and left his clothes below him so if he had, he wouldn't have heard it. Mike screamed again, crying loudly.  
"shut up!" Freddy shouted. he kissed Mike deeply, and the man triied to hold back his sobs. Foxy froze.  
"th-they stopped..." Foxy said. Chica ran to his side.  
"it's okay. I'm sure Freddy just left the room..." Chica said. Freddy grabed Mike's chin.  
"let's see if your as good as he was." Freddy taunted. Mike screamed and struggled sobbing and begging for him to stop. Foxy cried out loudly and fell over, curling up and holding his head tightly. Bonnie knelt beside him.  
"c'mon Foxy. fight it. fight it for Mike, he needs us." Bonnie said. Foxy nodded and managed to get up. he stumbled, trying not to let his CPU make him reboot. he managed to push on. Mike screamed loudly as he was tortured and abused.  
"FOXY!" Mike screamed at the top of his lungs. "FOXY HELP!" Mike cried. he was slapped hard in the face.  
"shut the hell up!" Freddy growled. "you know, the other me, the one you got killed, yeah he had a crush on you. this is for him." Freddy smirked. Mike trembled.  
"n-no! no! please don't Freddy! don't!" Mike begged, trying to fight him. Foxy tensed up.  
"e-either he killed Mike... o-or Mike passed out..." Foxy said softly.  
"let's split up. it'll make this quicker." Bonnie said. Foxy nodded and they spilt. they searched for hours, untill midnight, but still found no sign of Mike. they went back to the police for help. this time the police agreed to help and they started a search party with them. Mike came to, he wasn't sure what time it was, as the room was always dark other then when Freddy turned on the light. Freddy didn't appear to be in the room. Mike started crying silently. Foxy stiffened.  
"h-he's alive." Foxy said. he didn't pause a moment, he started following the weak pain signals. he didn't slow down and wait for the others, he just rushed on. he followed them untill they didn't get any stronger. "he's too weak to send out a strong enough signal. he's in the area." Foxy said. he kicked open the door to the first building he came to and ran in. Bonnie and Chia did the same to two other buildings. Mike sobbed, blood everywhere. the room smelt of blood, urine, and puke. Mike decided to take a chance. wouldn't be able to live much longer like this. he started coughing when he tried to shout for help. Foxy froze.  
"Foxy?" Bonnie ask. Foxy turned and suddenly ran to a building beside Bonnie.  
"he's in this one! I hear 'im!" Foxy shouted, breaking down the door. he ran in. "MIKE! MIKE!" Foxy shouted. Mike teared up hearing the voice and believed it was just his imagination. he could hear footsteps though, several sets of them and he saw the light of a flashlight. he tried to call out for help, but his voice was horse and it made him cough again. the lights suddenly flipped on and Mike flinched. "Mike!" Foxy shouted. Foxy caught sight of him. Mike, in a sudden surge of relief cried out for him.  
"FOXY!" Mike exclaimed loudly. Foxy raced over without a second thought and broke Mike free. Mike collapsed in his arms. "h-he told me you were dead!" Mike sobbed into Foxy's chest. he was covered in blood and cuts and bruises. paramedics raced over and handed Foxy a blanket. Foxy wrapped it tightly around Mike and held him in his lap.  
"he needs a hospital sir." one of the paramedics said softly. Foxy nodded.  
"I know. I don' know how to get 'im up without hurtin' 'im." Foxy said. he scooped Mike, who cried out in pain, up and set him down, holding his hand tightly. Mike clung to his hand despritely. Foxy kissed his hand and held it tightly. "m'not goin' no where Mike." Foxy said softly. Mike nodded slightly but didn't let his hand go. Foxy could see he was crying and Foxy kissed his head. "shhh. shhh. it's okay Mikey. they got 'im. they got 'im." Foxy cooed to him gently.  
"h-he said you were dead." Mike managed.  
"m'okay." Foxy said softly. Foxy looked at the paramedics. "please, he needs to know that I'm not going anywhere." Foxy said. one nodded hesitantly and Foxy scooped him up and held him in his lap. he rocked him gently. "it's okay Mikey. it's okay." Foxy soothed him. he managed to calm Mike down, by petting his pourly abused ear, or he should say ears. Freddy had removed his other human ear and placed the other wolf/dog ear on Mike.  
"h-he said he did it for the other Freddy." Mike sniffled softly. Foxy's ears drooped and he held tighter.  
"I'm so sorry Mike." Foxy said. he kissed his head and continued to soothingly pet his ears. Mike cuddled closer and sniffled. Foxy rubbed his back gently and pet his ears. "I 'ave to put ye back down now, okay? but I won' leave yer side while they patch ye up. okay?" Foxy ask. Mike whimpered and held tighter. "I promise Mike. I'm not going anywhere." Foxy promised. Mike nodded hesitantly and Foxy laid him down, holding tightly to his hand. they had to force Foxy away from Mike once they got to the hospital because Foxy wasn't a blood relative, but when Mike nearly sent himself into a panic, they decided they could let it slide for now. Foxy was with him the entire time, whispering soothing words to Mike. he held Mike's hand and his head layd on Foxy's arm, which was around his shoulders as he layd down. he kissed Mike's cheek when he whimpered. Foxy nuzzled him gently. "it's okay." Foxy cooed gently. once they bandaged him up and Mike curled up in Foxy's lap trembling. Foxy rocked him and held him tightly.  
"i-it hurt so bad... I-I wasn't awake when h-he did the other pa-parts... b-but he kept m-me away wh-when he pu-put the other ea-ear on." Mike cried softly. Foxy's ears drooped and he patted his back gently.  
"shhhh baby. it's okay. I took care of 'im. I took care of 'im." Foxy soothed. he'd found Freddy in one of the other building's he checked and Foxy tore him apart. he'd ripped the metal out of Freddy's skin and tored skin off his bones and broke his hand s off. he was sent off in another ambulance. "he won' touch ye again. I made sure of it." Foxy said. Mike eventually fell asleep and his sister came in.  
"i-is he okay?" Vada ask.  
"I'm not sure, but I think he will be in time." Foxy said. "are ye okay? I know yer brother Joey's been on the streets... he tried to kill us." Foxy said. Vada nodded.  
"yeah. we're okay." Vada said.  
"we?" Foxy ask, looking at her. a little boy stared at him from her arms.  
"this is my son Coda. I'm sorry for my pour behaviour before." Vada said.  
"it's not yer fault. ye were worried." Foxy replied. "I'd come over and greet ye, but he's terrified of me leaving his side." Foxy said softly. Vada nodded and walked over.  
"mama, whose that?" Coda ask softly.  
"thats uncle Mike's boyfriend." Vada said. Coda looked frightenedly at Foxy, who didn't seem to care as he laid down beside Mike and pulled him closer.  
"what happened to uncle Mike?" Coda ask. Foxy looked at the little boy before Vada could reply.  
"uncle Mike got attacked by a bad man and a bunch of super hero's came to his rescue. they wanted to make him a super hero too but they couldn't so they gave him these special parts so when he's in trouble he can call for help and they'd come to his rescue." Foxy explained. Coda gasp slightly.  
"is he a transformer?" Coda ask. Vada chuckled softly.  
"no baby. he's still uncle Mike." Vada replied. Coda nodded.  
"mama, I'm hungry." Coda said.  
"alright let's go get you something to eat." Vada said. she took him out of the room.  
"thanks Foxy." Mike's small voice drew Foxy out of his thoughts.  
"huh? I thought ye were asleep?" Foxy ask. Mike shook his head.  
"I wa-was just resting m-my eye's. th-thank you for n-not telling h-him what rea-really happened..." Mike said. Foxy kissed his head.  
"what do ye mean? far as I'm concerned thats what happened." Foxy said. Mike smiled at him and sniffled. "don' worry Mike, they don' plan to fix 'im. I'm suin' the company for everythin' they got. they'll pay for their creation nearly killing ye." Foxy said. Mike curled up and whimpered in pain. Foxy soothed him. he nuzzled Mike gently. Mike smiled slightly.  
"Foxy?" Mike ask softly. Foxy looked down.  
"yeah Mike?" Foxy ask.  
"I love you. so much." Mike said. Foxy smiled and kissed him gently.  
"I love ye too." Foxy replied. Mike cuddled to his chest as Chica and Bonnie walked in.  
"hi Mike." Chica said softly. Mike waived at her.  
"hi." Mike replied.  
"are you okay?" Bonnie ask. Mike nodded.  
"just a little blood." Mike replied. they nodded.  
"he's dead. just died." Bonnie said. Mike tightened his hold on Foxy's shirt. Foxy rested his chin gently on the top of Mike's head.  
"I don't know weither to be happy or to be upset that he's dead." Mike said softly. Foxy nodded in agreement.  
"get some sleep Mike, ye deserve it." Foxy said. Mike nodded slightly and cuddled closer with a small yawn. Foxy smiled and held him. once Mike got to sleep, Foxy cast a glance down at his sore wrists, covered with his jacket sleeves.  
"how are your cuff burns?" Bonnie ask.  
"they 'urt but m'fine." Foxy replied.  
"you should let them bandage them." Chica said. Foxy shook his head.  
"that requires gettin' up and movin' an I don' wanna wake Mike, or leave 'im." Foxy replied softly. Mike's furry ears twitched at the feeling of Foxy's warm breath on them. Foxy, noticing, turned his head to keep from waking Mike. Mike mumbled softly in his sleep, as if agreeing with Foxy, and nuzzled his chest. Foxy tightened his hold.  
"they could get infected." Bonnie said.  
"I'll take care of it. s'fine." Foxy replied. "what are they doin' with his body?" Foxy ask.  
"they're cremating him." Bonnie replied. "he turned animatronic and faught the doctors once his human form died, but they killed him. he's going to be melted down." Bonnie said.  
"good." Foxy said. Mike whimpered in his sleep and Foxy nuzzled him gently. "s'alright Mike." Foxy soothed.  
"we're sorry Foxy. we trusted Freddy and ended up leading him right to Mike." Bonnie said.  
"ye didn' do it on purpose." Foxy replied. Mike whimpered and started to struggle. Foxy purred softly and rubbed his back in an attempt to sooth him. Mike's ears drooped and he curled up, holding tightly to Foxy's shirt. "s'okay Mike. he can' 'urt ye again." Foxy soothed gently. Mike seemed to calm at his voice and relaxed. Bonnie wrapped an arm around Chica.  
"we'll leave you two alone then." Bonnie said. Foxy nodded but didn't look over, focusing on Mike and keeping him calm. "come on Chica." Bonnie said. Chica nodded and followed, closing the door behind them.  
"it's okay Mike. ol' Foxy's got ye." Foxy said softly. Mike's hold on Foxy's shirt loosened and he slowly uncurled as he fell into a deeper peaceful sleep. Foxy's thoughts drifted off to the lustful look that had been in Freddy's eye's when he'd been chained up in the closet. Foxy's ears drooped and he held tighter to Mike, hoping Freddy hadn't turned the lust on Mike. he hoped it wasn't true, Mike had told him everything else that had happened, why wouldn't he mention if Freddy had assulted him like that? maybe he was afraid or embarrassed... maybe he was afraid Foxy would leave him, or maybe he'd liked it and didn't want to admite it to Foxy. he whined softly and Mike shifted.  
"Foxy? are you okay?" Mike mumbled worriedly. Foxy looked down at him.  
"yeah. sorry. didn' mean to wake ye." Foxy said softly.  
"no your not. I can tell your worried about something." Mike said, nuzzling his chest.  
"Freddy... he was goin' on and on 'bout his love for me... but I refused. he... he didn'... the lust in his eyes, he didn' 'urt ye right?" Foxy ask. Mike seemed shocked at the question and shook his head.  
"n-no! of course not. if he had I would have told you." Mike said. Foxy relaxed and nuzzled Mike.  
"I know, but I had to ask." Foxy said. Mike nodded slightly and shifted, causing Foxy to wince when his wrist was hit. Mike turned his attention to Foxy's wrist and pulled his sleeve down. his ears drooped. "shhhh Mike, it's okay. jus' a couple burns from some chains." Foxy soothed.  
"ar-are you alright?" Mike ask. Foxy nodded.  
"yeah." Foxy replied.  
"you should let them bandage those." Mike said. Foxy smiled slightly.  
"Bonnie was sayin' the same thing. I'll let someone 'ave a look tomorrow." Foxy said. Mike opened his mouth to dissagree, but Foxy nuzzled his head, with his eye's closed and held him. Mike closed his mouth and cuddled to Foxy's chest. Foxy curled around him slightly and rested his head on Mike's shoulder, staring out the window infront of him. "stars are beautiful tonight." Foxy said. Mike looked up at him and rolled over carefully. he looked out the window and nodded in agreement.  
"yeah." Mike replied.  
"I don' think I ever properly thanked ye for freein' me Mike." Foxy said. Mike looked up at him, slightly confused. "ye took me from that hell whole where I was locked up day after day and ye brought me out to where I can see the stars again. I know I'll never be able to pay ye back but I'll try every day to." Foxy said. Mike smiled slightly and hugged him.  
"you don' owe me anything." Mike said, if anything, Mike probably owed Foxy for saving his life all those times. the Pirate chuckled softly and shook his head.  
"I do. more then ye know." Foxy said. Mike smiled softly.  
"love me forever and we'll call it even." Mike said. Foxy smiled brightly and he nuzzled Mike's nose.  
"I can do that." Foxy smiled, kissing Mike.


End file.
